The Vixen
by GhostCrystal
Summary: Abandoned by her family for being the vessel of the great nine tailed Fox, some say she's a demon? But to others she is a hero, and a Master of the Blade and Puppets, and with an unknown future before her. This is her story.
1. Chapter, Prologue

Story: The Vixen

Auther: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: She is known to more as the Vixen, to some she is known as Uzumaki Naruko. To some she is a Demon, to others she is a great hero. But to her friends and Sensei's she is known as a Master of both the Blade and the art of puppetry combat. This is her story.

Pairings: unknown at this time.

Rating: T at this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Naruto, BLEACH, Final Fantasy 7 and 13, Mortal Kombat, Assassin's Creed, Puppet Master.

Prologue

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko ran up to her Sensei the Puppet Master Sasori and looked down upon him, he was on of the greatest puppet Masters the world had ever known. She looked down at him with silent tears running down her face.

Sasori was one of the first people in her life to ever care about her besides the Old Man of Konoha who was the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves that saw her as a Demon because of the nine tailed Fox's attack upon them.

Sasori was now in her arm's dying of of his wounds to his human 's heart from the Snake Sannin Orohimaru who was out to kill his and her old village of Konoha, the difference between them was Orohimaru had gone mad with power and wanting to learn every Jutsu in the world and had hated her father for getting the position of Hokage, the village leader that he could not.

She had been on the other hand abandoned by both her mother and sister and have been hated by the village she was sworn to protect, the old man and Sasori as will as a few others have helped get her out of the village to save her life, she was now easily a Jounin level Shinobi.

He looked up into her blue eyes and said, "I'm... Dying my apprentice... You have surpassed my every expectation as my student... And as one I see as a daughter Naruko."

She gave him a sad smile and said, "Yes Sensei."

"Don't cry... Death comes to us all my little one, take my puppets and journals, take everything you can Naruko... And be free my daughter." He said to her.

"I will."

"Also Naruko... You have to stop them! Stop the Akatsuki, and especially stop Orochimaru. You can do this Naruko... Please kill him before more innocent people died at his hands... And take good care of yourself my daughter and be... Free. Be free." He finished saying to her as the light of life he had in his eyes was now dimming as he died in her arm's.

She looked down upon him but he did not move for her, she then started to move him around trying to wake him up.

"Come back... Please? C-come back." But he could not.

It was at this time that she let out an anguished scream like no other, and she did it for all the world to hear he.

XX

Orochimaru was not having a very good day at all, he was not very happy about it either, it not one bit. Sasori had taken the bodies of his two best test subjects, the first two Kage's of the Hidden Village of Konoha.

They were now lost to him, but now at least Sasori was dead. And although he could not get the first two Kage's back as good test subjects, he could still destroy his old home and Sensei once and for all.

Just then he heard a scream, it was the scream of Sasori's apprentice.

For the first time in his life, Orochimaru felt true fear. And for a man who fancies himself a god or an immortal, he feels a very human chill crawl up his spine.

It was the chill of death himself, telling him that one day she would come from him, one day his soul would be the death God's. it was day that he feared most.

There was nothing he could do to stop it, you cannot cheat death and the Sannin was going to learn that the hard way.

XX

Kushina Uzumaki and her daughter were returning to their Home Village of Konoha for the first time in years, there were many things to do in this village and she knew it.

She only hoped the Old Man would let her do this, and she had much to do. So much!

TBC

(A/N: this is my first story on FF, so please be kind. I hope to have another chapter up soon, also as you can tell Naruto is a girl in this story, plus they will all be about 15 instead of 12 when they get out of the Academy in this story. As for Kushina, I don't know at this time whether shall be a hero or villain but she will have dark past story connected to her daughter, so will Kakashi and her other daughter who'll be Naruko's twin sister.)


	2. Chapter 1, the fight in wave

C1, The Fight In Wave

(A/N: all right here's chapter 1, now first let me describe how Naruko will look in this story, first of all she will have on a battle cloak similar to Akatsuki but without the red clouds on it and she will have on Sasori's straw hat, under that her outfit will have what look like Alice's outfit from resident evil afterlife when she fought with Wesker for the second time. I'll do another author's note on her after the chapter, and now onto story.)

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko was not having a good day at all, not one bit. First of all here she was on a mission for Mei to get both Haku and Zabuza back to the Hidden Mist Village of Water Country for her.

"You owe me big-time for this one my Mei, first I have to go all over hell and back to find them. But then I find out that you two are working for this guy Gato, who I'm going to have to kill now, nice going guys." She said to herself.

It had been one of those days all right, just then she heard a scream and ran to see what the hell was happening, only to see two men attacking a woman and her son.

Naruko was now very angry and moved with the fire in her heart like no other could, and without warning she struck them down like it was nothing. The wom T could just make out two blades on both of her wrists retracting.

She then turned to the woman and asked, "Are you two all right?"

"Yes thank you, Ms?"

"Naruko! My name is Naruko, and you are?"

"I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari, thank you for saving us from them." She said, but then she had a very worried look on her face which Naruko saw.

"What is it?"

She looked up into Naruko's eyes and said, "My father is in danger, I just know Gato has made his move. He's going to kill them all, and those kids from the Leaf Village."

This was not what she wanted to hear at all, 'Kids? Sounds like she's saying it's a Genin squad here in Wave Country, but there's no way the Old Man would send kids on a high-level mission like this one... Unless?

"Is it a Genin Ninja squad protecting your father by any chance?"

She replied, "At first it was, but then they sent a another team as back up to help us with Gato and to complete the bridge, but Gato's got his own ninja in a very big army of rogue samurai in his employment."

'Just great, and I just bet that one of them is here to, just smile a lot and you'll be done with this mission.' She thought to herself.

Naruko then said to them, "All right where are they now and where is this bridge that your father is building?"

"They are all at the bridge now protecting my father, it's not far from here you'll be able to see it."

"All right, first to get the rest of the villagers. It's time to put an to this man, and have them come to the bridge."

"What are you going to do Naruko?" Inari asked her.

She turned to him and said, "it's time to give you back your Country, I'm going to kill him and save those ninja. Don't worry about me kid, I've taken on armies better than this man before. He's nothing compared to them, trust me on this one."

Inari could see it in her eyes, Gato was going to die this day at her hands or by someone else's.

XX

Kakashi was about to finish off Zabuza when he saw the girl Haku get in the way of his attack to save her master, 'No! I can't stop my Jutsu in time to save her.'

But before his Jutsu could hit her, he felt that someone had his hand. He then looked over to see who this someone was and was in for a shock.

"No way!" He said with his eyes wide as could be, it's not every day you see a S class ninja stopping your attack just by holding your hand.

This shinobi was known as The Vixen, he had heard of her before. But never thought he would see or meet her.

The only question he had to ask himself was this, why was she here, was she here to fight them or to help, this was as of now a good question to ask.

Her appearance was as much a mystery as the stories about her were, Kakashi could see she had on a mask and a black battle cloak, and what looks like a straw hat. He could tell her eyes were blue and she had blonde hair, but that was all.

She was now looking into his eyes and then said, "Would. You. Please. Not do that again... Okay!"

Kakashi just nodded to her.

Kurenai was now in shock at seeing the Vixen here in Wave Country of all places, she knew of the Vixen from the bingo book, but that was about all she knew about this girl. And if she was going by looks, she was here to help Zabuza and his student, not them.

Kurenai could not go and help Kakashi right now without leaving the client without protection, she had her team as well as Kakashi's two girl students, they had to protect the client, Tazuna.

One of the girls was from Kakashi's team, she was a redhead with green eyes named Karin Uzumaki, one of the daughters of his Sensei's wife Kushina Uzumaki.

Karin was not a happy girl at all, she couldn't believe what was happening on this mission to them. It had been a disaster in her opinion, first of all her teammates Sasuke and Sakura had been a pain in her ass the whole time.

Now her sensei was endangered by this new ninja who was no older than her, "Who the hell is she Sensei?"

"I only know of her from the bingo book Karin, she's known in there as The Vixen. Other than that we know nothing about her, not her name not her home village. She's a ghost." She said.

Naruko let go of Kakashi's Hand and walked up to Zabuza and Haku and said to them, "Now... Are you to done with all this shit, or am I going to have to kick your ass's all over this bridge? Because the last time I checked we have Gato and his rogue samurai army coming to kill us all, right here right now."

"What are you doing here V?" He asked her.

"Mei, she won the war big blade. And that means you two are out of the Water Country's Bingo Books."

Zabuza and Haku looked at one another as he said, "Were out of the Mist Bingo Book, both of us V?"

"Yes! Now can we go, like I said big army coming here to to kill us, remember."

It was at this time that the mist cleared out to reveal Gato and his army of samurai standing at the end of the bridge.

He just smiled at them and then said, "look at you Zabuza, you're nothing but a baby Demon who couldn't do his job, well is this a good thing for me. As I had no intention of paying you two. Now on to other business, who ever brings me that girl dead or alive I will pay you triple for it."

Zabuza now had a very angry look on his face, Haku and Naruko were like daughters to him. He looked over to Kakashi and then said, "Kakashi, we are no longer enemies."

"I understand Zabuza."

Karin was in shock at hearing this from her sensei, "What you talking about sensei, he's been training kill us for a week now. There are the enemy."

"Your enemy one day Karin, can be your friend the next. Don't forget it." He said to her.

By this time Naruko had taken off her straw hat and battle cloak, her mask is on her face and she had what looked like seals all over her body. She then said to them, "let's go do this you guys, Let's see just how many of them we can kill."

Naruko then pulled out one of her blades, from one of her seals on her body. The sword's name was Masamune, it was bigger than she was in height. But she was a master of this blade in the art of killing.

And her art right now was death, she was going to paint one of her masterpiece.

She, Zabuza and Haku ran right into the middle of the samurai army, they were now cutting down Gato's men one after another, left and right.

(Song playing in the background during this fight, the outsider apocalypse mix, by a perfect circle.)

Naruko was methodical in her actions, each movement of her blade was like a deadly dance. Most of these rogue samurai were no match for her, one of them came in like wild animals. Some of them had no more control than this man.

She moved to the side and cut him at his waste, he did not stand a chance.

Then she moved her blade up and down cutting two of them with one shot, she moved her blade forward impaling two-man at the same time, she then moved her left hand out and slit the throat of another man was just a movement of her wrist. The hidden blade had done its job well, a gift from some of her Assassin Masters.

But finally, one of them seem to have some skill in him. He was able to block many of her strikes and had brought his blade so close to her face, that he cut her mask.

She was now mad, but controlled her anger, she would not let them have another chance. Another of her hit's connect.

While blocking she was able to bring her left hand up, inserting the hidden blade home in the man's heart.

But just then her mask fell off, although her face was now exposed and everyone could see her face she pressed on. She knew she had to stay focused on the mission at hand. These men had to die, and they had done great evils to the innocent people of the island. And it was her job to make them pay for it.

Kakashi and Karin were in shock by seeing her here of all places, Karin was the first to say it, "Naruko? You are the Vixen."

Gato was now scared for his life, he had just Seen three people cut down an entire army. Only two of his men remained to protect their employer.

By this time Naruko had already resealed her sword, and with lightning fast reflexes she let fly to blades, they hit their marks. Right between their eyes.

Gato was now pleading them for mercy, trying to pay them off, "Please don't kill me, I can pay you whatever you want, just please don't kill me."

Naruko just gave him a look and then said, "How many people pleaded you for mercy, mercy that never came... How many?"

Zabuza then picked up his blade and swung it at Gato's head, the so-called crime Lord of the of Wave Country screamed out in terror as his head left his body.

The villagers of Wave saw everything, the villain of their Country had been put down by what some would call murderers and demons, monsters.

The truth was, they were just people doing their job, and was to take out a tyrant once and for all.

Naruko was happy for the first time in a while, this mission had not been that bad after all.

"Naruko Uzumaki!"

But then reality came crashing right back down, she now noticed her mask was gone, "Shit!"

(Music stops playing at this point in time.)

She turned around and looked right into their faces, as she had expected two of them were people she did not to see, ever again.

Kakashi could now see her face perfectly, the three whisper like marks on her cheeks, it was her all right.

"Naruko, by order of your mother you are to return to the Hidden Leaf Village, if you do not comply I will bring you back by force. And remember I'm not alone."

Her next words to them sent a chill up both Kakashi and Karin's spine, "No! I don't trust any of you at all, after all I remember you 3 trying to kill me... So you will have a fight to bring me back, and it's not happening."

Right at this time both Kakashi and Karin went on the attack, it was time to bring her home. One way or another.

End of C1

(A/N: Naruko will predominately know mostly the art of the blade and puppeteering nin-jutsu's as as some hand-to-hand combat types. Should be a fight very well with hand-to-hand and she will not be dependent on the blade or the puppets at all times, at the same time shall not be over powerful. But she will get stronger over time, right now if she fights Orohimaru on her own, she will just be able to kill him. The snakes boy toy, chances of survival against her not so good at this time. But she might be able to win against him, she will also be able to take on it and get out of any fight with any because the members, at times for me stronger with the puppets. But she also know she can't fight all of them using just that art of combat.)


	3. Chapter 2, The New Mist Mission

C2, The New Mist Mission

"Talking."

'Thought.'

XX

Sasuke and Kiba were just now waking up from their fight with Haku, the girl had been tougher than they thought she would be.

Both of them had woken up just in time to see the fight between Goto's rogue army of samurai and the two mist ninja and someone else who could not be much older than they were.

Both of them were now being tended to by Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke how had his Sharingan active so he could learned all of their Jutsu's from this fight.

But was not working at all and he could see it, he could not copy the new strange girls Nin-Jutsu's at all and watched with envy as she cut down these men, 'this power should be mine, with that I could kill him once and for all.'

By the time the battle was all over both Sasuke and Kiba were now ready to fight again if need be, it was at this time that he got a good look at strange girls face.

She had medium length blonde hair and a single ponytail coming from the back of her head, her cheeks had three whisker's like marks on them and she could not be much older than they were.

He then saw his sensei and teammate Karin arrived at her run at her, she quickly perform a backflip over them and landed ready for combat.

The girl turned her head and looked at them and then said, "I see you brought some friends?"

"My Genin squad, you have to come back with us. You can't win this war Naruko."

"You betting on that, because you should've brought more friends to take me down, because I'm not going back there any time soon."

Right at this time she put her hands into what looked like a Nin-jutsu sign, she smiled at them as her body glowed with symbols that Kakashi recognized immediately, "No, no, no! She's got gravity seals on her, Sasuke, Kiba take her down now, Karin with me now we have to stop her."

Kurenai was in shock at what was going on, 'It just can't be? It can't be Kushina's missing daughter, it just can't be?'

Shino and Hinata looked to their sensei for instructions, "You three, stay with the client that's an order... They can handle this, they have to. '

Kiba and his Nin-dog partner Akamaru were the first to attack her in this squad formation, he threw a punch to her left wall Akamaru came in from the right.

She quickly ducked to avoid them both, and then without warning to them she performed a flying roundhouse kick to Kiba that sent him flying to the other side of the bridge with one hit, when she hit the ground she performed an uppercut to the little puppy, he then hit the bridge so hard that he was out cold.

To both Kakashi and Karin she was nothing more than a blur to them, even Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up with her, even with his Sharingan active she was still a blur.

Thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan he was able to stay in this fight with her much longer then Kiba was able to.

Sasuke and pulled out one of his combat knives and was now fighting her what looked like the death, Kakashi used this as a opportunity to strike, unlike his student who looked like he was aiming for a kill. He was aiming to knock her out.

She managed to hit Sasuke in the face just hard enough to put him on his back, but not out of the fight.

She then managed to sidestep Kakashi in the nick of time, if it had connected she would've been on her ass, and backing their control.

Sasuke was now back on his feet and running at her like he had the devil on his tail, the movements of his knife had become more deadly, but he was missing a lot. He had skill, but not the experience to go with it.

She managed to dodge him again and get some distance between them, she then flicked her wrists revealing both of her hidden blades, a gift from her assassin sensei's.

Kakashi saw the weapons come out and was now concerned for one of his star pupils, 'Damn it Sasuke, now she's probably going to kill you. Now have to bring her back and save your life, nice going.'

Both Kakashi and Karin were now in a race against time to save the last Uchiha from being killed by the lost air of the Uzumaki clan.

Sasuke made a swing with his knife to hit her throat, but without warning to him she put one of her blades into his shoulder and made a move with her other hand to cut his throat.

But before the blade could touch his throat she retracted the blade back into its holder on her arm as her fist hit home right up side his face.

She pulled the blade out of his shoulder as he fell to the ground screaming out in pain from his injuries, Kakashi could tell that she was not trying to kill him but just wanted to disable him.

Kakashi stopped to to tend to his student, but Karin continued on her attack. She'd been waiting for this kind of opportunity to present itself for years and she was not going to pass it up at all.

Her attacks were much more accurate when fighting her sister then Sasuke had been, the two danced their deadly arts, until Naruko got a lucky hit in and ran for it.

She picked up both her straw hat and battle cloak while running for it both Zabuza and Hake were now running alongside her.

"Did you have fun V?" He asked her.

"That was not my idea of fun sensei, we have to get back to the village, Mei wants to see you for something. What I do not know?"

XX

It had not been a good day for Kakashi at all, Sasuke was in no condition to fight anyone at the moment, add onto that, that Kiba and his dog Akamaru were still out cold.

It was at this time that Kakashi felt like someone's eyes were upon him, he looked up and came face to face with Kurenai staring into his very soul.

'Not good.'

"What the hell was that Kakashi? She helped save our ass's back there. Just so you two can just go off to attack her and for what may I ask?"

"You know as well as I do what she contains, she is vital for the defense of the village. And also her mother told me if I had a chance I was to bring her back." He said to her.

"And do you really think that she's going to come back of her own free will now?"

"It does not matter Kurenai, she has to come back one way or another. And we both know that."

"All right, I'll play along. But I do have one question?"

He nodded to this and said, "All right what is it?"

"Like why she's saying that you three try to kill her?"

XX

The hidden Mist village was no longer a war-torn place, it was now a village of peace and hope all thanks to the resistance.

The Kage tower of the village was now the site of our heroes, Zabuza and Haku were shocked to see the village like this.

Many of the civilians and ninja were coming up to them and asking for their autographs.

"It's like where rock stars or something?" Haku said.

"In a way we are, after all Zabuza here was one of the first to fight back after all, and here we are." She said to them as they approached the Mizukage's office door.

Naruko walked up to the secretary and asked, "Is Mei in?"

"Yes she is, go right in."

The three of them walked into Mei's office as she looked up from the evil that was known as "Paperwork".

"I see the mission was a success Naruko, so what happened out there?"

"Well, Goto's dead for one and I had a run-in with my old village... Including two of them Mei!"

The smile that had been on Mei's face was now gone, she remembered when she had met both Sasori and Naruko at the beginning of water countries Civil War.

That had been six years ago for her, and Naruko had proven herself as one of the best ninja in the world for the resistance and a name for herself. They now just called her, The Vixen. Or just V.

Flashback

Zabuza was in shock, his plan to kill the Mizukage had failed. He was now out of options a new a civil war was inevitable at this point. He also had to consider what to do with his apprentice Haku and her training.

It did not help that his best friend Mei, a bloodline user herself was giving him one of those looks, "what are you doing?"

"You know I can't stay if they find me... They find all of you, I have to go. I have to do this." He said to her.

She looked away from him and walked to the end of the room her arms folded, she then turned her head to look at him and said, "All right Zabuza will your play way for now but I'm to start fighting here. Who knows, we might just win and you can take out his help that are outside this village?"

He smiled at her and said, "Sounds like a plan to me... I'll start hunting down the outside murderers, you take care of the monster was once a good man to us."

As they both walked down the came upon a rather unique scene, there before them was a man hunched over wearing battle cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat with a young girl no older than his apprentice Haku who just walked up to him.

The strange man he introduced himself, "hello, my name is Sasori of the red sand and this is my apprentice Naruko Uzumaki. From what I hear you need help with this resistance?"

Mei and Zabuza were shocked, here was case and ninja offering to help them and a S-class criminal at that.

"Why would you help us, we know all about you... Killer." Mei said to him ready to fight at a moments notice.

"We mean you no harm. I'm part of a special group of ninja sent out to keep an eye on a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki which look in a way like me. As the group I belong to our sent out to infiltrate this organization... Do you know why they exist?"

They both nodded no to this.

"They exist to capture the vessels of the tailed beasts like your Mizukage for one. As well as my apprentice behind me. I will not allow this to happen I can even tell you who's responsible for this madness in your country."

This got Mei's attention right away, "who is this possible for all this? Who would want to kill so many of the innocence this country?"

"We don't know his given name right now, but we do know his clan one."

"And that is?"

"Uchiha... And very old one at that, who should be dead. Kisame confirmed it for us. Your Mizukage is nothing more than a puppet right now to him."

"Kisame? He's the insider from Mist village. Who would've thought." Zabuza said to himself.

Sasori look into Mei's eyes and asked, "I need your help to train my apprentice. I'm sure she can you help in this war, we all know what's coming. Teach her the art of the blade... This is something I cannot do, but you all can."

Mei nodded to this and said, "all right, this works for me... Are you all right with this Naruko?"

"Works for me... Sensei, how long will you be gone this time?"

Sasori looked into her eyes as he said, "not for very long little one, when I come back I'll help both them and you out in your training... You be good now."

"Yes sensei."

He gave her a nod and then walked away back into the forest of water country, despite how much he hated the Akatsuki for what they were doing to the world. He had his own job to that hopefully one day would bring them down, once and for all.

Mei turned to Naruko and asked, "So which one do you have in you?"

"Mr. nine, the nine tailed Fox is in me. So where do I start my training?"

She smiled at this, "Go right over to that man right over there and he'll help you with your training Naruko."

"Thank you Ms. Mei."

As Naruko ran to one of her new teachers Zabuza was now standing right beside her and said, "you know if she fights for us she can use her real name, it would just bring her old home village here looking for. And you know who they will side with?"

Mei was concerned for her new friend, "What if she had a new name? What if it was a title that fit her like a glove, something that can become feared by her enemies... And hope to her friends and allies at the same time."

"What you got in mind old friend." He inquired.

"She has Fox in her right?"

"Yes!"

"Then how about... The Vixen."

Flashback end

Mei was not very happy about hearing this but she could deal with it, "We all knew this wouldn't last forever Naruko... And I'm afraid there is more bad news."

"The kind that means?"

"It's about Orohimaru and his new village, he's done something to the Sand village's Kage and is going to attack the hidden leaf Village... Plus he wants to get your sister and the last Uchiha as his possible new bodies."

Naruko had to restrain herself from attacking anything that moved. When she was at peace like this it was hard to sometimes control her anger. And the snake and her family were the two things that could make her lose her cool. But in combat she learned to control, it keep you alive... It was one of both Sasori and Zabuza's first lesson to her.

"And I can't go to get them... Son of a bitch!"

"Maybe not?" Mei said.

"What do you have in mind my old friend?" She asked.

"It's about time that the Mist village was known in the world again... And it just so happens that Konoha will host the next Chunin Exan Naruko. And if you go as a Mist ninja... They can't do anything to you until it's over. And we know Orohimaru will attack the village at the finals of the exams."

Naruko smiled at this and said, "I'm going to need a team to enter the exams. And who knows I might just become a chunin out of this to?"

Mei turned to Zabuza, "Naruko and Haku are on your squad. And I think I have the third member of your team."

She then pushed the intercom on her desk, "please send them in"

"Yes sir."

At this point a young man with two swords on his back walked in with a set of puppets right beside him.

Naruko gave them a smile as she picked one of the puppets up, "It's good to see you again guys, Chojuru how are you doing... You took care of my little friends right?"

Chojuru nodded very fast at this, the last thing he wanted to see was either Mei or Naruko doing their righteous female powers on him.

The puppet she was holding had a hook for one hand and a switch blade for a another, he had on a black trench coat in a black hat... His name was, Blade.

He was one of a set of living puppets created by a legendary puppetmaster, both Sasori and Naruko were now the keepers of his secrets. And the puppets were her good friends. As well as Mei's.

She looks down at them and said, "it looks like were about to get even with the snake you guys...

It's time to pull out all the stops. Mei I need my shop opened up. It's time to get started on my new puppets. And for the showdown in the leaf. Looks like I see you again old man."

End of C2

(A/N: I will be making some of the Akatsuki as sort of undercover agents, I will reveal more as the story unfolds. Plus I want to bring in more things to define Naruko's personality. Now onto some of her skills, she will be very good at hand-to-hand combat and it's Jutsu's as well as her puppets Jutsu's. As well as any Jutsu's with her swords, she will however not have any Genjutsu abilities but she will be able to dispel any Genjutst used against her. And her medical-Jutst will be at a field medics level. She will be with predominantly a all range combat. And she can do the shadow clone Jutsu.)


	4. Chapter 3, Going Back

C3, Going Back

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

1 Week Later

The Third Hokage of Konoha was not a happy man at all, not one bit. And who could blame him for it, standing before him was the Jounin Sensei's of teams seven and eight that went on the mission to Wave country.

He still could not believe what he had read from their reports?

He threw the reports down upon his desk and started rubbing his temples, he could feel a headache coming on big-time.

Even turned his head up and looked at them as he said, "I'm too old for this shit!"

Both Kakashi and Kurenai knew what he meant and just where this was going, they were in trouble... Big, big trouble.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Lord Hokage... I was just following the orders of the Council and her mother when I attempted to apprehend her."

"To apprehend her?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Well then... It was just you trying to apprehend her? So then why did to two of your Genin, children of clan heads no less as well as a third from Kurenai's squad also a clan heads child I might add, go into a fight against one teenage girl while in a still high level combat environment in which I might add you had just been in a fight for your life and you felt a need to engage the one person who saved your ASS'S OUT THERE!"

Yep! He was pissed all right... Kurenai was glad it was Kakashi who was giving the report to the Hokage and not her.

"Kurenai at least stayed with the client as that was your JOB! On this mission, was it not?"

"Yes sir, she kept Genin Hinata, Shino and Sakura at the clients side as protection as per the mission orders... But at the time I saw new danger from the two Mist ninjas and saw a chance to apprehend Naruko Uzumaki who is at this time still missing from the village by unknown means..."

The Hokage was now on his feet and walking up to Kakashi, "You saw a chance... You broke a major rule of engagement, you engaged an enemy who was no longer a threat to you. Because of you she may never come back now... Now, get out... Both of you right now, I want to be alone."

As the two Jounin walked out of the Hokage's office a ANBU walked up to them and said, "The Hokage wanted you to know that your students are eligible for the Chunin Exam's. Here's your forms for your students sign up for, and let them know if they want to compete in this year's exam's... Oh, one more thing. The Hokage also said that if Naruko Uzumaki is to compete you are to leave her alone by order of the Hokage himself. Her mother and sister have been informed as well."

Both of them were in shock at hearing this, none more than Kakashi. It was almost like the Hokage knew she was coming back to the village, and did not want to spook her away.

'What does the Hokage know that we don't?'

XX

Naruko stood in solemn contemplation at the gravestone of her sensei and adopted father, Sasori of the red sand. The gravestone was littered on sides with many complex seals overlooking a beautiful ocean cliff, each one was there to protect the gravesite and to preserve her Masters final resting place. Upon it was a simple dedication as well as a photo of a younger Naruko and Sasori eating some Ramen during a festival in a small village called Mummer's Grove.

The dedication said, 'here lies Sasori of the red sand of the village hidden in the same of wind country, a loving grandson, a powerful warrior. A devout ninja and a caring sensei and father may he rest in peace.'

Naruko closed her eyes and let her memories flashed before her, there were of happier times. Times at Miller's Grove.

(A/B: the song The Mummers Dance remix By Loreena Mckennitt starts playing, you can see the video and hear the song on YouTube.)

It had been October 10, her birthday and a day off from her constant training from her various sensei's. But today was far more special to her, she would be finally seen some old friends. One of them was the Hokage of Konoha with his son and grandson Konohamaru were in the village on a much deserved vacation.

They had also brought Ichiraku Ramen bar owner, Teuchi was here to compete in a cooking competition. But secretly, he was one of the few people who knew that Naruko was going to be there as well and had something special plans for her ninth birthday.

Sasori, The Hokage, Teuchi and surprisingly Jiraiya had thrown her a surprise party during the Mummers Play Festival, it was one of the happiest moments of her life as she ate Ramen and Candy and danced in the festival as a woman with golden blonde hair song a song called The Mummers Dance.

As the night wore on she set with her sensei and enjoyed the last of the Ramen that Teuchi had prepared for her, the old man Hokage just taken a picture of her wearing sister he sat with him holding her. It would be the picture used on his gravestone after Orohimaru had killed him.

(A/N: song stops playing at this point.)

As the last image flashed through her mind she opened her eyes up upon the world coming back to the present, she sighed as she looked at the straw hat in her hands the same one in the photo the same one that had once been her Masters.

For the most part she looked almost the same the difference was now her mask was sealed up at the moment and her black battle cloak now had a gold and red nine tailed Fox upon its back with the symbol for Fox on the back just under the Fox.

She held back her tears and placed the straw hat back in place upon her head and walked up to her team, they all knew this was important for her.

None more than Zabuza and Haku who had been there that day Sasori had been laid to rest on the border of fire and water country overlooking the blue ocean, a site her sensei had come to love.

Jiraiya as well as Sasori's grandmother Chiyo had also been present, to lay him to rest. The old woman had confronted the young girl in her time of need and helped continue her training in the arts of puppet combat, while Zabuza and Haku had continued her training in the arts of the sword.

She also trained with the assassins brotherhood and two powerful ninja clans to further her training, she could now do basic ice Jutsu's and had a high mastery of water Jutsu's thanks to her elemental abilities been her strongest was first wind and then water with Earth as her weakest.

She walked up to them and said, "I'm ready... Thanks sensei, but we have to get moving now! Come on Blade let's go."

The small black coated puppet jumped up and sat on her shoulder keeping an eye out for any trouble that would try to be a threat to his master and friend. While some of the others were sealed in one of her many scrolls, only Pinhead and Jester were out walking alongside the team from Mist village.

Chojuru walked up alongside Haku and Pinhead and asked, "So do you know what happened to them?"

"Will, Sasori was both her sensei and in a way her father. He was killed almost right in front of her, she saw everything and she knows who did!"

"And that was?"

"Orohimaru... The Snake Sannin! She finds him, she's she's going to kill him... Slowly, painfully kill him. She'll be the spirit of vengeance. The Grim Reaper's Angel of death, I won't stop her one bit. I knew her sensei, he was a good man or puppet... But he did the right things, even if he had to be in that organization to do it!" She said to him.

XX

The village of Konoha was seeing a lot of visitors this day, and unfortunately for one young man named Konohamaru and his friends, it was going to be a very interesting day.

First of all he saw team seven and went up to them to see what they were up to this day, he had to admit to himself he didn't like any of them one bit... Not the kids or their sensei, Kakashi was someone who would say one thing and do the other, to put it mildly he was a hypocrite on a whole new level, he only ever trained the Uchiha or Karin. He only trained Sakura if he absolutely had to, she lacked some of the basic training you're supposed to get is a new Genin fresh out of the Academy.

And the young Genin of team seven were no different, first of all Sakura was a rabid fan girl of epic proportions. She would do almost anything for her so-called love for the Uchiha.

And then there was the Uchiha himself, Sasuke was cold and arrogant to just about everyone, the only person he even had any kind of feelings for was his mother. He was also obsessed with rebuilding his clan.

But to Konohamaru the worst one was Karin Uzunaki... She was one of the people responsible for his adopted big sister Naruko not being in the village anymore, he had a tendency to call her boss and very really got to see her thanks to the fact that he knew that Kakashi, Karin or her mother would attack Naruko at the drop of a hat.

His present problem right now was simple, he had insulted Sakura's fourhead and was now running for his life from the pink haired banshee as Sakura had sometimes been known to be called.

Unfortunately for him he ran right into some visiting Sand Ninja's here for the exams, a tall one dressed in what looked like a catsuit with makeup on his face and a bundle on his back picked the young man up by the scruff of his long scarf he wore.

A blonde haired young woman stood right next to him and said, "Kankuro... Let the kid go, it was just an accident."

He turned to his sister and said, "No way Temari, this kid is going to learn his lesson from me."

But before he could do anything the bundle on his back seem to come to life and injure him, this scared the living hell out of him. He was supposed to be the only one in this village who could use the Puppet Jutsu.

Temari was in shock at seeing this but had in idea who is doing it, it didn't help that a lot of the villagers of the leaf were coming out to see the show.

It was right at this time that Kankuro heard a young woman's voice speak, he also notice the reactions from the villagers... They were scared, but why?

"You're using such a basic puppet... Well, I see you made some improvements in its design. But not enough in my opinion, for someone like me this is a very basic puppet. Good but basic. Now could you please tell me why you're trying to attack my young friend there Sand Nin?"

Konohamaru jumped up from the dirt and ran over to the woman, "Boss, it's good to see you why are you here, did something happen?"

By this time Kankuro had managed to turn around an enough to see the young woman who was talking, in what he saw scared the hell out of him more.

She had one single chakra string attached to his puppet, and it was only attached to just one of her fingers. This is something not even he could do at all right now.

Karin's eyes were wide open right now, here standing before her and her team was none other than her sister Naruko.

Sakura was having a coronary at seeing the Vixen again. She could still remember their first encounter back in wave country on the bridge.

"What the hell's she doing here? She tried to kill my Sasuke and Sensei. Oh yeah, and you two Karin."

Naruko looks down to the young man and said, "I see you're doing well Konohamaru... You're not giving your grandfather any more gray hairs than he has are you?"

"No way boss, grandpa's got all he can take thanks to the paperwork. He's going to be happy to see you again, are you here for the exam?"

"Yes I am, my old Sensei here and the Mist village needed some help I wanted to be a Chunin. Plus I wanted to see some old friends again, you know like you and your grandfather." She said to him.

She then turned her head up to a bunch of trees and said, "You can come out now Gaara... Long time no see, old friend."

Kankuro was now even more afraid, his brother could kill if needed to at a moments notice. He watched his brother jumped down from the top of a tree and walk up to them. He gave Kankuro one of those looks.

"Kankuro... You are being a disgrace to our village right now, if I were you I would stop!"

"But brother... I didn't do anything wrong and and."

"Yes you did, this is not our home you cannot do as you please. Keep an eye on him better Temari, before he does something very stupid and gets us all killed... Naruko, it is good to see you again old friend can you please let my brother go now?" He asked her.

The surprise of everyone she cut the Chakra string from his puppet and walked up to Gaara with a smile on her face.

"Is Granny Chiyo here as well?"

He nodded to her a yes.

"Good... I want to see my old granny again, we have much to discuss you and I as well as her. It looks like we all have go to the Hokage tower to sign up for the Chunin exams as well. Care to walk with me my old friend."

She smiled as he walked alongside her, Bladed was on top of her straw hat looking ready to attack team seven at the drop of a hat and gave a bladed salute to Konohamaru and his friends.

"I would love to... My Vixen." Gaara said with a smile.

She gave him a seductive smile and said, "Flattery... Will get you everywhere my old friend."

Temari also had a smile on her face and said to her brother walking alongside her, "looks like our little brother has got himself his first crush. And I like it."

"Just as long as they don't kill us first Temari?" he said to his sister.

Sasuke was about to go after her but was stopped by Karin of all people, he just had to ask her, "What are you doing? We have a chance to get your sister back. She's in the village and we are ninja, so why did you stop me from on taking her in Karin?"

"Because right now Sasuke she has diplomatic immunity as she is representing a competing village and country in my exams. We can't touch her right now until it's all over with, and attacking her would only thing more problems to all of us. We have to wait for sensei, he'll know what to do... And maybe my mother as well?"

Sasuke was not happy about this at all, he would even with her in quite possibly just like her sister one day. Make her the mother of his children.

'With with those two as the mothers of my children, the Uchiha clan will be even stronger than before... And I will replace my week mother and kill my brother once and for all!'

End of C3.


	5. Chapter 4, It Begins

C4, It Begins

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

The Mist and Send teams were now walking up to the Hokage's secretary, it had been a long time for her to see Naruko again. "May I help you?"

"Yes I would like to see the Hokage please, we are here to enter the Chunin Exams and were told we need to see the big man to register for them. Is that all right?"

The secretary immediately got the codeword she said. 'Big man... This coming from V, that's not good.'

The secretary moved her hand to her intercom and said into it, "Sir, there are a group of Chunin hopefuls here as will as their sensei's are here to register for the Chunin Exams immediately with you personally of course."

The intercom came to life with an old man's voice, "very well, send them in immediately."

Vixen gave the secretary a smile and nod as the two groups walked into the office, inside the office set the Sand teams sensei Baki and Lady Chiyo sitting in some chairs in front of the other Hokage's desk.

Naruko immediately ran up to her old granny as Chiyo said, "It's good to see you again little one... I heard what you did in Wave country, I take it those certain individuals finding out your identity was not part of your plan?"

Naruko shook her head no and said, "No, no that wasn't part of the plan. One of Goto's rogue samurai was better than I thought... But not too much better, of that I can assure you granny."

The old man who was behind the desk now got up and walked over to her for a hug that was long over due, it had been a long time for him to see his surrogate granddaughter again... And he was a happy old man right now, but he knew that look on her face, it wasn't going to last for very long.

The Hokage's grandson Konohamaru and his friends were right beside Naruko as well, the old man just had to ask?

"What are you three doing here? And do I even want to!"

Konohamaru was a little nervous, but told his grandfather everything. He looked up t Hsee both Naruko and Gaara nodding to it as well.

By this point Naruko had removed her straw hat and walked over to him and then said, "About four days ago, the Mist village intelligence agency was able to obtain sensitive information about the new Sound village's plan's to attack the Hidden Leaf Village sometime during the Chunin Exams to take place in the village. They also gained information that Orohimaru has killed the Sand village's Kazekage and is now masquerading as him to make sure that they fight in this invasion..."

Naruko then pulled out a scroll from her battle cloak and unsealed a sound village document and handed it over to Lady Chiyo, the old woman open up the files and was shocked at what she read from them.

She handed the files over to the Sand teams sensei and then said, "That snake! He knew he couldn't kill you all by himself, so he's going to make us get our hands dirty. And from the look on your face little one... There's more."

Na Tko just nodded to her. "I'm afraid so granny, he's perfected that Jutsu old man. And he's got two targets here in this village that he wants, one of them is my sister. "

"And the other?"

"The last male Uchiha this village has old man, that's what my contact inside Sound told me. And Orohimaru doesn't suspect a thing right now, but once the invasion starts. She's going to need Sme help... And I might've run into my sister's team before coming here."

The Hokage started rubbing the side of his head and said, "I'm to old for this shit... Your mother's going to be a hell of a problem now. You know, all better tell me everything."

XX

It had taken some time for team seven to get to Karin's house with their sensei in tow, as soon as they got in Kakashi ran up to Kushina and said, "My Lady, your daughter Naruko is in the village right now. But... She is on a Mist team for the Chunin Exams, I don't know how to proceed to get your daughter back."

Kushina was shocked to hear this news, and on one level very proud that her way would daughter had outsmarted them.

"She's a lot like her father, we can't do anything to her Kakashi. Will have to bring this up with the Council and see if we can't win her over? But this isn't going to be very easy... Karin, were going to have to up your training soon so you can beat her in the exams. It may be our only chance to bring her home, now Kakashi I need to know everything about her. All of her Jutsu's and combat styles you have seen her use, we need to be ready for her. And as for you my daughter."

Karin was now curious as to what her mother had planned, something told her it was going to be good.

"I think it's time, you learn your father's best Jutsu... It's time you learned the flying thunder God Jutsu."

"But there's no way she can learn that Jutsu in a day, and the exams are tomorrow my lady?"

"Kakashi... I have been training her in the basics for some time now, all Karin and her sister have to do is just make it to the very last round of the Exams and Naruko will be back where she belongs."

XX

One day later Team Mist was now walking up to the Ninja Academy of the Hidden Leaf Village, they had been told to look for a room with the numbers 309 on it. So far they had seen a team of Genin acting as a decoy to keep the teams that weren't ready for this exam out of the running.

One of them was a girl with two bonds on her head and a Chinese style shirt and pants as well as a very big scroll on her back. The second team member that Naruko saw was clearly a member of the prestigious and honorable Hyuuga clan who had a look about him like he wanted to kill someone, she would be keeping an eye on him. The last member of the team was a young man in a green spandex outfit with orange leg warmers that she could tell had quite a few training weights in them, his hair was cut in a way that it made it look like a helmet and his eyebrows were huge. On both of his hands were medical wraps and it looked like he was a hand to hand combat expert.

As the team and went up to the third floor where the exam room was, they then heard a very familiar voice call out about the earlier teams little deception... This exam just got a little harder for them.

Haku was not happy about this one, "Great, it's them. And I think they just screwed up that teams plan."

Naruko nodded to Haku and then stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to listen to what was going on down on the second floor of the Academy, she then smiled at what she heard.

Haku just had to know, "What's going on V?"

"The Uchiha just got he's ass beat up by the kid in the green spandex just now, they're on their way up let's go."

As they got to the door marked 309 they saw their sensei Zabuza standing there waiting for them, "All right, your all here. Now get in there and make the village proud just like me, and be careful."

They all nodded to him and walked into the room, Naruko could just make out Kakashi Hatake who was clearly waiting for his team of Geenin to get there as well. But he gave a worried look to Naruko, it was clear he wanted to say something to her. But her cold look kept him from it.

Zabuza walked by him stopped, he then said, "What ever you are planning copycat, I would advise you against it. Because she will kill you, don't think that I don't know what you did to her. Because wasn't just her who told me Hatake!"

Kakashi was now worried, not just for himself but also for his students, 'I hope your plan works my Lady, because if it doesn't we are going to have a hell of a lot of people to fight... And I don't think this is a fight we can win so easily.'

Team Mist walked into the room and saw many here to take the exam, as they walked through the room they saw both the Sand team with Gaara and a team from Stone village as well with one of Naruko's old friends in it, she smiled and walked up to them, they were now talking to each other. She also noticed out of the corner of her eye, it was the Snake's spy Kabuto.

Kurotsuchi was the first of the Stone Ninjas to notice Naruko when she walked up to them, "Long time no see V... What are you doing back in this village?"

"Well... You know I've got some time to kill, as well as a certain serpent if you get my drift K!" She said to her old friend from Earth Country.

Right at this time Team Seven walked into the room, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a long ponytail, and what looked like a purple battle outfit jumped onto the Uchiha. She and the pink haired one were clearly fan girls, the bane of all female Ninjas.

The teams were clearly rookies fresh out of the Academy probably no more than six months at least, and they were making a hell of a lot of noise. Almost all of the applicants for the exam were now staring them down, some with hate, others with contentment. And some with absolutely no worries at all.

Right at this moment Kabuto walked up to them and said, "Would you guys keep it down, there are a lot of competitors this year. And they don't look too friendly."

Kiba in his Aual brash attitude just had to know who this guy was? "And just who the hell are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Kabuto." He said to them while holding what looked like some kind of cards in his hand.

"So how do you know so much about the exam?" Ino asked him.

"Well... This is my seventh time taking the test, it's that hard you see."

"Seventh time?" Kiba said, he then just had to rub it in.

"You must suck man."

Karin then noticed the cards in his hands, "What are those cards for?"

Kabuto looked down at them and said, "Oh these, these are just ninja info cards. For all the times I've competed in the exams I've collected a lot of data on almost all of the competitors... In fact, if there is someone you want to know about, I might be able to help you out."

Both Karin and Sasuke had an idea and asked for some info on certain people here in the room, "We need info on, Naruko Uzumaki, Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee!"

Kabuto then started looking through his cards until he found the ones he was looking for, "You know their names, that's no fun. But all right let's see who do we have first, Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village, he's done 30 D rank missions, 20 C rank and about 5 B Rink missions. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and their sensei is Maito Gai. It also says here that he has no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu skills at all, but that he is a hand to hand combat expert."

Everyone was impressed for the most part by this info and had a feeling he would be a tough fight, at this point Kabuto continued with the next request, "let's see here, Gaara of the desert. Youngest son of the Kazekage of Sand Village, his teammates are his brother Kankuro and his older sister Temari. His sensei is a man named Baki, He has completed 20 C Rank missions and 1 B Rank mission without even getting a scratch on himself."

Now everyone was not only impressed but scared as well, and he still had one more to go, "and last but not least is Naruko Uzumaki. It says here that she is the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and sister of Team Seven's Karin Uzumaki, according to this, it says here that the exact number and rank of missions that she has done are unknown? The ones that are unknown are 28 C rank missions, at least at 10 known B rank missions as well as 4 known A rank missions. And 2 S rank missions that are known at this time, and she has an alias that is known as the Vixen and is a Mist Civil War veteran ninja. It says here that she has no known Genjutsu abilities but seems to be able to stop them from being used against her in combat. She has used quite a few high-level Ninjutsu in combat and is rumored to have been trained by some of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in the art of the Sword... It also says here that she has been rumored to be at least mid-to high Jounin level ninja in combat. And it says here that she is representing the Mist village in this exam."

At least half of the applicants had a look of fear in their eyes and on their faces at hearing this, some were backing up from them.

Kurotsuchi was now giving one of her famous smiles at them and said, "It looks like us girls are going to to be kicking some ass this year... Right Vixen?"

Naruko gave one of those all too sweet smiles and replied, "you know it K. it's going to be an interesting exam, don't you think?"

Chojuru was looking away from them right then said, "More than you know Naruko, check it out?"

Team Mist, Sand and Stone turned just-in-time to see the Sound Ninjas attacking Kabuto and saying something about not underestimating them in this exam... As some of the rookies helped him up the proctors for the exams came in to start the first test of the exams.

The head proctor was a man covered in scars that just screamed out to be afraid of him just by looking at him, but Naruko knew him well, as he was one of her best friends for quite some time. And this guy was good.

XX

The Third Hokage of Konoha walked into the Village's Council chambers, he knew that a emergency meeting had been called and he could guess by who to.

As soon as he entered the chamber he was bombarded by questions that were being thrown at him by both the Civilian Council Members as well as the Shinobi Members. Only the Village Elders seem to be keeping quiet at this time.

Now he knew something bad was up, and he didn't have to wait long to find out what it was.

Kushina Uzumaki walked up to him and said, "You've been keeping things from me and this Council for some time now old man, you could've told me where she was all this time?"

The Hokage decided to play dumb this time and really piss her off while doing it, "And... Who would this be Kushina?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked up to him with one of those looks that if only looks could kill, kind of thing going on and said, "You know damn well who I'm talking about old man. She is my daughter and you have no right to get in my way on this one! And you've know where she is all this time... After the exams are over we will be retrieving her and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

The Hokage knew how to play this game better than she did, he decided to let her know some things.

"Well... First of all you have some problems Kushina, the first one among them is that you left this village for several years... Or did you forget that one! Because I for one did not, and that means that she was left in my care or who ever the hell I see fit to take care of her. Even if that means she's not in this village anymore."

"That was a long time ago old man, and I am a member of this council now, that means you have to tell me about her. I have every right to get my daughter back."

"It's been far too long Kushina... And she is now of part of very, very sensitive village secrets right now. She works for me, so for as long as I am the Kage of this village she will not be touched or harassed by you, you well not go near her... But you have to ask yourself one thing?"

"And that would be old man?"

"Does she want to come back to you, and be with you... We both now what you three did that night Kushina. And don't think she has forgotten it either." He said to her, just loud enough for her to hear the last parts.

However at this time one of the elders decided to make her self known. "I'm afraid it's more complicated than that Lord Hokage, and you know it!"

He turned to her as she said, "Do not forget that she is still counted as a citizen of both this village and country. Plus, there is the matter of her military importance to this village old friend. That fact supersedes your power at this time, and on this matter."

Kushina now had a shit eating grin on her face at hearing this, however. It didn't last for very long.

"But at the same time... I have to consider Naruko's well-being as well, and you Kushina Uzumaki are not known for your kindness to this child. Because of this I can not in good conscience recommend her to be return to your household, even if we could get her back..."

Kushina's mouth was wide open at hearing this from someone she thought would support her in this action. But this was not what she wanted to hear.

"What the hell are you saying, and what did you mean by, 'even if we could get her back?"

"I mean Kushina that I know things about her time in this village with you that would make several people here who have children, things that would make their blood run cold... Just as Lord Hokage also knows these things, and I do not believe that you have proven that you can properly raise her at this time. Hell, truth be told she may be too old for it anyways. However to the last part of what I said, which I'm sure you already know about we can not do anything to her until after the Chunin Exams are over. And although my position as elder will force me to try to make her stay in this village. I hope to hell she gets out of this village in time."

One of the elders did not look happy to hear this either, and he let the room know it, "well, I will just have to see to it that she does get caught, you can all see if she wants to come back to us. But if she doesn't... I will bring her in, and as far as I him concerned that young woman's whole body is property of the hidden leaf Village. One thing I do agree with them is this, is that you have some major repenting to do... And you know it. We cannot touch her until the end of the exam, however her status in this village will be discussed in private with the Hokage to determine if keeping her here is for the best, how say you Lord Hokage?"

"Acceptable, Elder Danzou. I would also like for Clan Head Mikoto Uchiha to be present as well!"

Danzou and the other elders nodded to this as he said, "Very well, we will continue this in the Hokage's office tomorrow morning unless something is happened with the exam. This emergency meeting is dismissed, good day."

As everyone began to get up and walk out of the chamber, Kushina walked up to her old friend and asked, "What's going on Mikoto? What do you know about my daughter that I don't?"

Mikoto just stopped, she couldn't think what to say to her old friend.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but there are just some things I can't talk to you about. Not anymore, and your daughter Naruko is one of them."

XX

Quite a few of the teams had already been disqualified from the exams for cheating, but in Naruko's opinion there were still to damn many of them for her liking.

It didn't help that Kabuto's team as well as the Sound team were still in it, but all three rookie teams were still in it as well. The good news was that both the Sand and Stone teams were still in it as well.

Of course seeing your next Proctor come flying in through a window was a little bit of a shock, especially since this was someone who had a past with Naruko and the Snake. And she was happy to her old friend Anko again.

Anko took one good look at the room and said. "I think you're slipping Ibiki, there are way too many team's in here."

"I have a feeling this year's batch of applicants is just better than we thought is all." He said.

"Well when am done with them. they'll be cut down by half... All right kiddies, it's time for the second part of the exams. Get your butts down to training ground 44 or as we like to call it here in the Hidden Leaf Village, the Forest of Death."

End of C4


	6. Chapter 5, Anko's Playground

C5, Anko's Playground

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Team Mist was truly impressed this time, Training Ground 44 or as it was better well known as the Forest of Death was truly an impressed sight to behold for them.

At this time the Hidden Mist Village no longer had a Training Ground like this one, they could tell it was truly perfect for the next part of the Exam.

Naruko just had a feeling that Orohimaru was already in the Exams somehow, and she already had a possible suspect. A very creepy looking female ninja from Grass Country had let her bloodlust show, as well as doing one of the Snake Sannin's Tongue Jutsu's as well her smell being all wrong.

Naruko had been to Grass Country many times before, and not one person or ninja had ever smelled of snakes.

Haku held up the teams Exam Soroll, there scroll was a Earth Soroll. This meant that they need a Heaven Scroll to pass this part of the exam.

"All right guys, it looks like we just need a Heaven Scroll and to get to the tower within the next five days. Seems a little too simple for us." She said.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Haku, remember that Grass Kunoichi?" Chojuru said.

"You don't think?"

"He's got a point Haku... That Grass Kunoichi did smell of snakes, and only a few people have that kind of sent on them like Anko." Naruko said to them.

Chojuru turned his head to Naruko and asked, "So what's the plan V?"

"The first part's simple, we get our scroll and get to the tower at the center of the forest. After that, well?"

"Well? That's not a plan V."

"Well, I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go along okay. But if I know the Snake as well as I think I do, he won't hesitate to stop us and try to kill me once and for all."

"What about your Mother and the Civilian Counsel?" Chojuru asked.

"I bet she's already tried something and that the old man and the Elders have already stopped her for now, but once this mission is over... There is no telling what she'll do, and the Elders will have to preserve the villages power thanks to Mr. Nine." She said.

"I get it... Because you're a rogue ninja for hire by just about any Village or Country that can afford your price, and because you're still a Citizen of this Village and Country they think they can take you back at the end of the exam and force you into service." Chojuru said.

Haku nodded to him about it, just then an alarm went off and the gates to the Forest of Death swung open for them. It was time to see just how good they were, and to see what the future would hold for them.

XX

"Your playing a very dangerous game here old friend, you do know that right?" Danzou openly asked his old friend and colleague the Third Hokage.

The Hokage's office was now empty except for them, this was a very private conversation between them. "Change always is... You now know more about what happened to Naruko that night then most, what will you do now?"

Danzou then walked up to one of the offices window and stared out upon the village of Konoha in solemn contemplation upon what he had just learned. He had always known that someone from outside the village was partly responsible for the planned takeover of the village and its new rule at the hands of the traitorous Uchiha who would do anything to have power, even if it meant killing their own family members and friends to do it.

Most of the clan that was left now was either young children, women and the elders who had fought back against the traitors and survived. Itachi and his mother had led the fight to stop the outbreak of a Civil War in the village at the hands of these dark traitors who had fallen in league with one of the suspected secret members of the Akatsuki organization.

Luckily Jiraiya and one of his contacts from the organization had been in the village at the time of the rebellion, that contact had been Sasori at the time. During that night they had gone in to the Uchiha district to try to look for more survivors in to make sure all of the traitors had been dealt with, it had been both Sasori and Itachi's own mother Mikoto who had been the ones to found the young girl who was near deaths doorstep and would one day become known as the Vixen to all.

After Inoichi Yamanaka had run one of his best mind scan Jutsu's to not only see what had happened to the young Naruko that very night, but also to know if she was all right mentally. Plus they needed to know if her tenant would try anything like getting out. They had discovered instead the horrible truth behind her attack and the reason she had been left to die in the Uchiha district that night, and that her tenant wanted to kill not only the young girls mother and sister but one of the Anbu's as well. Plus there was a great hatred for someone he sensed in the district during the rebellion. Inoichi had been forced to report to the Hokage that he could not erase or or suppress the memory without some kind of harm coming to the young girl.

Sasori had then been the one to make the suggestion that she was no longer safe in the village based upon the available evidence, not only that but the ANBU could not locate Kushina or her other daughter at the time. And because the Uchiha rebellion was now an SS ranked village secret, they could not do anything to the ANBU in question without revealing a village secret to dangerous to let be know to all at this time.

It was decided to ask the young girl what she wanted to do with her life, she had accepted Sasori's offer for training in the art of Puppet Jutsu and to learn how to defend herself properly in the future. Both Jiraiya and Itachi offered to help train her in the art of the ninja when they could. One of Sasori's first intelligence mission had been to deliver valuable information to the Hidden Stone Village in Earth Country and he decided to take his new apprentice with him.

It had been at this time that he had met the stone villages Kage as well as his granddaughter Kurotsuchi and had discovered that her father the fourth Hokage was actually seen as a hero for stopping a renegade ninja army from killing their Countries Daimyo at the time. This was something very few people in the Hidden Leaf Village knew about.

"For right now... Nothing! There is nothing I can do. But you and I are far too old to be playing these kinds of games anymore. It may finally be time for a new Hokage?" Danzou said.

"I only have one person in mind at this time, it's just getting her here that's going to be the problem?"

Danzou just had to smile at this one, "Good luck with that one, but I see your point. I'll prepare all the documents for her when she gets here and we can debrief her together as well as hope for the best."

"Let's just hope we both live through this coming war old friend. But even if we don't there will be new leaves on the great tree that is Konoha and they will renew our strength and the will fire."

XX

Team Mist had spent much of the first day collecting as many scrolls as they could from their competitors, they already had doubles of both of their heaven and earth scrolls in their possession now.

Naruko already had a feeling that both Gaara and Kurotsuchi's teams had already made it to the tower at the center of the forest and had already past the second part of the exam.

It did not take them long to locate her sisters team, and from the looks of things they had already missed their chance to kill the Snake at this time.

But unfortunately it looks like he had left a parting gift to them, the Curse Seal. Chojuru could sense the seals power radiating off of both Sasuke and Karin but not the pink haired one. He turned to his teammates and said, "They've both got one from him, but not the Cherry Blossom one."

Naruko nodded her head to this, "It makes sense in a way... He'll only go after the strongest ones on this team, I don't think she's been trained to level she should be for this exam. If I know the Snake as well as I think they do. He'll send people to test them, maybe even try to kill them, so the seals will activate and he'll gain a foothold on their minds... Looks like we'll be staying here for a while."

"We've got 3 and 1/2 days till we have to be at the tower, we can do this." Haku said.

"So we're going to see what happens to them, this could give us some intelligence on them later as well. We will know what we are dealing with in the finals at least." He said.

Naruko nodded to this as they got into a better hiding place to observe what was going to happen to Team Seven.

Almost a full day later Naruko's suspicions were proven true, as not only the Sound Team had attacked Team Seven but also a team from the Hidden Rain Village as well. Even with the help of a another Genin Rock Lee from Team Gai they could not keep up with the two enemy teams anymore. However things got more complicated as both Sasuke and Karin had awoken because of their Curse Seal's had activated because of the combat around them.

"Can you guys feel that, we have to do something about this?" Chojuru said.

Naruko nodded to him and sealed up her battle cloak and straw hat, she then activated one of her special seals she had on Blade. She then pulled out two pieces of paper with a complex seal on them, sometimes it was good to be an Uzumaki.

"So what we do first?" Haku asked.

"First things first, we take out the Rain Ninjas. Then subdue team seven's crazy members and try to the kill Sound Ninjas if possible. Chojuru once we get down there I want you to use the Hidden Mist Jutsu on the Rain Ninjas so we can take them out as soon as possible and we'll see where it goes from there. Let's get to work." Naruko said to them as Chojuru activated the Jutsu and they then jumped into action.

The Rain team leader had a smile on his face under his breathing mask, he was going to not only become a Chunin but also get a big fat paycheck out of this mission. His happiness suddenly changed to fear as he and his team were covered in a thick mist, he had a good idea who did this one to him and his men.

Just in front of him and his team two red beams of light in the shapes of swords were seen and accompanied by the sound of a sharp hiss, he had heard the stories that the Vixen had two weapons similar to the legendary lightning sword of the Second Hokage in her possession. But he had always dismissed them as just that, stories.

Now he could see they were not stories, and it only got worse the sound of metal upon metal was heard, the sound of cracking ice as well as bandages falling off a blade. He could not see or since his way through this mist or fog, it is one of the Hidden Mist Villages most powerful Jutsu's. And a deadly weapon in the right hands, and he knew they were all trained to use this Jutsu to its full potential.

The only thing he managed to get out before it all happened was, "They're not paying us enough for this shit."

Sakura recognized the Jutsu that was being used almost immediately, and was glad for once she was not in it. Lee was curious as to what was going on, he had also recognized it the Jutsu as well and was impressed that someone could use it with such mastery and control. Just then everyone who was watching heard the screaming and the sounds of battle, or in some cases the sound of slaughter. One of the Rain Nin's was able to get out of the mist only to have what looks like a spear shoot out of the mist and impale him in the chest, they then heard someone with a feminine voice say. "GET OVER HERE!"

Even for the curse seal enraged Sasuke and Karin it was an incredible shock to behold, seeing this foreign ninja pulled back into a killing field. Within a minute the sounds of battle and death had ceased all together.

As the mist cleared out of the immediate area it revealed the Mist Team in all its glory as well as the what was left of the Rain Ninjas, and there was not much left of them at all. One of them looked like he had been sliced and diced by a red-hot sword of some kind, another had been shattered by ice and the other one had been cut to pieces by more than one kind of weapon.

Naruko was just now putting her straw hat back on as they exited the area, she still had the new seal paper's in her hands and ready to use at a moments notice.

The Sound Team was now terrified and for good reason, they had the superior numbers and Jutsu's, but now they were facing a fresh team of ninjas who's skill level was easily that of low to mid level Jounin ninjas. As well as two curse seal influenced Ninja as well to fight, it made more sense to retreat and fight another day then to engage these enemies head on.

Both Sasuke and Karin had a crazed look in their eyes as the curse seal spread across their bodies, they then charged the mist team had on only for Sasuke to get a foot to his face and a seal to the back of his neck which brought him back to reality in a flash. Karin seemed more focused in her combat style against her sister in this state, they traded punches and blocks like it was nothing until Naruko saw an opening and took it placing the seal on her neck and stopping the enraged state.

The teams that were watching this fight were impressed to say the least, Karin stopped and gave her sister a look as she said, "What was that?"

"A little something I cooked up to deal with those pesky curse seals, I am an Uzumaki after all."

She then walked up to Sakura and asked, "Do you have the necessary scrolls to pass this part of the exam, Ms.?"

"Sakura, my name is Sakura. And no we don't have them anymore, that creepy Grass ninja destroy them."

Chojuru took out a pair of scrolls and threw them to her, Sakura was surprised that her teammates sister was helping them out at all.

She just had to ask, "Why?"

"Because there is more going on than you know, by the way. That wasn't a Grass ninja you fought, but the rogue Sannin Orohimaru. And just about every village wants him dead. And one more thing, make sure those curse seals are dealt with. Either by your sensei or her mother." The mist team then begin to walk off into the forest.

Karin then shouted out, "She's your mother too Naruko! And we will bring you back home."

They then stopped as Naruko turned her head to look at her sister. "She's not my mother anymore... Sister! We'll be seeing you around."

They then disappeared in a blur and were gone from site, there would be much to do later on but they still had to pass this part of the exam.

Neji had been the only one to see the mist team in action thanks to his bloodline limit, she was going to be very tough to fight that was for sure.

Tenten just had to know more about her, "What did you see in the mist Neji?"

"They are masters of weapons I've never seen before, we will have to keep our eyes on them at all times Tenten. Now let's get Lee get out of here before something else happens."

XX

It had taken the rest of the day for Team Mist to reach the tower at the center of the forest, as they entered one of the rooms they saw a mural that said something about mind and body, they instantly got what it meant.

Chojuru then proceeded to open the scrolls, the minute the scrolls were open they began to produce smoke. He threw them a good distance from the team and waited for what would happened next, appearing in front of them was none other than their sensei Zabuza.

Behind his bandages he smiled at them, "Well done team, this will make Mei very happy indeed. Did anything else happen out there I should know of?"

Naruko walked right past him and said, "Afraid so sensei, afraid so. We have to see the old man right now, and I don't think it can wait."

It didn't take long for the team to reach the room holding both the third Hokage and the exam proctor Anko, Anko was busy holding the back of her neck and rubbing it. It was clear there was some level of pain going on there, the old Hokage then noticed the team entering and got up to greet them. He was happy to see Naruko had made it through the second part of the exam.

His happiness would soon end with what she had to say to them. "Orohmaru was in the forest and he attacked Team Seven. Both my sister and the Uchiha have the curse seal and it has activated... They should be on their way to the tower as we speak."

Sarutobi could only be worried at hearing this, Karin might be able to fight off the seals power like Anko with her mother's help. But Sasuke was another story altogether.

The old man had no illusions that Sasuke was somewhat unstable at times due to what had happened during the Uchiha massacre that had only left a few children, women and his mother alive after it was all said and done. It also been used to get Itachi into the Akatsuki organization as the Hidden Leaf's undercover agent, and only a few people even knew about this SS rank village secret.

Naruko being one of them, but to have his foolish student trying to do something dark and unnatural in the village had left him on the edge. 'So not only are you out to destroy your former home my foolish student... But you plan to corrupt two of our most promising ninjas, I knew we can save one of the them, it's just the other one I'm worried about.'

Anko mirrored his thoughts, "The Uchiha's going to become one very unstable ninja very soon Mark my words Lord Hokage. Karin has her mother and sensei to keep her grounded in reality, who knows her mother might even make the seal more powerful and stable for her. As for my former Sensei this is just the beginning, he's got something planned and were not going like it, one bit."

The Hokage then turned to one of his ANBU and said, "Get me Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake right this very minute, and increase the number of ANBU in forest at once!"

"What do we do now? I mean we've got three days until the finals." Chojuru asked.

It was Anko who answered, "There are rooms here the tower for anybody who makes it here early, one of the Chunin will show you where your assigned room is... Oh and Naruko."

She turned back to look at someone who she considered a big sister to her.

"Good luck out there."

Naruko gave her a smile and nodded as she walked out of the room, Anko then turned to the Hokage and said, "She'll be waiting for my bastard of a sensei to make his move, I hope she kills him slowly and painfully... And you know that Kushina will want in on the action to."

"We'll keep our eyes open, now more than ever."

XX

For the next three days Team Mist and several other teams waited for the finals to begin, it was not a surprise to Naruko that the three rookie teams had made it as well as two more teams from the Hidden Leaf as well as the Sound team had made it to the finals. They were all now standing in the arena awaiting to hear what would happen now.

The Hokage and all of the Jounin Sensei's were present, the Hokage gave a smile and said, "I would like to congratulate you on making it to the semifinals of the Chunin Exams, these exams were originally created to substitute for war in a time of peace and to give our potential clients a show as to who to hire in the times of need. Soon you will meet your proctor for this part of the exam and begin a one-on-one fight to see who advances to the final round in one months time. As there are far too many of you who have passed last part of the exam. This means that it is now a one on one fight so if one of you loses your whole team will not be dropped or disqualified from the exams. As such if one of you feels that you can no longer compete due to fatigue or injury speak now. But will be allowed to watch the rest of the fights, there is no shame in this. So are there any who wish to withdraw from the exam?"

Only one of the competitors held up his hand, it was Kabuto. "I must respectively withdraw due to both injury and exhaustion I cannot in good conscience compete anymore."

Naruko are only one thought, 'I'll be keeping my eyes on you spy!'

But before the Hokage could say anything else he was interrupted by a new Jounin, "Pardon me Lord 'cough' Hokage but maybe I should 'cough' explained the rules as I am the final proctor."

The Hokage nodded to him to proceed.

"All right my name is 'cough' Gekko Hayate and I will be your proctor for this part of the exam. First of all 'cough' if I feel that someone has already lost or that one of you is about to die unnecessarily I will intervene directly, when I see it is over, it is over... Now if you will all look up to the screen we will see who will go first."

The screen began to shuffle through names until it landed on?

End of 5


	7. Chapter 6, We Fight

C6, We Fight

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

The semi-finals had been interesting to say the least, the first match had been between Sasuke Uchiha and one of Kabout's teammates. The Uchiha had just barely you won his match against his opponent, he couldn't even use his bloodline the Sharingan without risking the power of the curse seal activating again.

He had just barely won thinks to a move he stole Rock Lee, directly afterwards both him and his opponent were taken to the medical personnel in the tower. Sasuke was sent to a special room to have the curse seal taking care of.

The next pair to fight had been Shino versus one of the Sound Ninjas named Zaku, it was a mismatch of epic proportion to say the least. He sound Jutsu's had been powerful but useless against the leaf ninja as one of his arms had been blown off completely of his body. Naruko had to admit that it was a miracle he was even alive.

By the end of the fight Kakashi had reappeared alongside his team with one more person, that person was none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

By this point the last member of Kabout's team was called down to fight one of the Send Ninjas, that ninja was the puppet user Kankuro. He had removed the bundle from his back when the masked ninja attack him, he seemed to be able to stretch his body and constrict Kankuro until he surrender or die. What he wasn't counting on was that the bundle was actually Kankuro and the person he was constricting was the battle puppet which then proceeded to kill him.

The board came to life one more time showing two new names, both Sakura and Ino's names came right up, it was their turn to fight. The two clearly had some kind of rivalry going on, they traded punches and Jutsus back and forth until finally Ino but the back of her ponytail off to use one of her Jutsus Sakura to take over her body and to try to make her forfeit the match. What Ino had been unprepared for was Sakura's inner personality that fought back against her Jutsu. They then proceeded to go all-out in hand-to-hand combat resulting in a double knockout and tie.

The next match was between Temari of the Sand Team and Team Gai's Tenten. Who was a weapons expert, but this had proven to be the worst matchup for Tenten as Temari had blocked and diverted her weapons with just the power of her wind Jutsu's. Tenten got more than she bargained for in this fight, by the end she could no longer fight her opponents and/or was conscious at the time either.

The next bout was between another one of the Sound Ninjas, this time it was the female ninja's turn. Her name was Kin and her opponent was none other than Shikamaru Nara who saw called the lazy genius of Konoha, but a genius none the less. The fight started out as a tug-of-war of Wells with them both tontine and testing each other's abilities out to see a weakness in their strategies. Unfortunately for Kin it was Shikamaru who got the upper hand in the fight, he had managed to catch her in his Shadow Possession Jutsu and maneuvered her into position to take herself out with the help of his Jutsu.

The board came to life again shuffling through the remaining names until it landed on, "YES! All right Akamaru we can take her out, and get even for what she did to us back in Wave Country."

Naruko Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka.

'Great! I have to fight the dog and cute puppy too, and what's worse is has no respect for the female population great. I at least I know some things about his clan's abilities.' Naruko thought to herself.

Kiba jumped down to the arena to await his fight with Naruko to begin, Naruko proceeded to seal up her battle cloak and hat. She then unsealed a few special surprises of hers for this opponent. She wasn't going to make this battle so easy for him, she had already noticed that all the competitors that had one had exploited their enemies weaknesses very well, some better than others. The only two that were a disappointment and all opinions were the fights between Sakura and Ino. It was clear that they had not taken their careers as ninjas very seriously in her opinion, but Kiba could not be labeled that so easily. She could tell that he trained hard and was always ready for a fight, he had underestimated her the first time. Unfortunately for him he did not know what she was truly capable of.

When she jumped down to the arena floor she was still wearing the same battle outfit that she wore in Wave Country at the time of their first meeting, as they walked up to each other to await the proctor to begin the match. Naruko then pulled a small box out of one of her pockets, it was a box of strawberry Pocky and placed one of them in her mouth. She looked up and noticed a look upon Kiba's face and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry you probably want this in dog food flavor right?"

Kiba's face had turned red with anger and even the proctor moved back a bit, but this was all part of her plan. It was a basic rule one of her sensei's had taught her long-ago. 'Break them before you fight' that had been the rule that she had been taught when stealth was not an option such as now. She then took a bite of another piece with a smile on her face making him even matter then before and decided to put more salt into the wound, "So after this fight are you going to need a doctor or a veterinarian dogface... And I don't mean the cute puppy there." Akamaru was starting to like her a lot but knew his partner was going to get his ass kicked big-time, and by a girl no less. As soon as the proctor said begin Kiba ran right at her and began to attack ferociously, every single one of his clans attacked signatures hit home and sent her flying into the wall of the tower arena. Or so he thought. He then heard clapping and looked up to see her standing on the side of the wall just under the stands, both he and his puppy were in shock at seeing this. "That's not possible? I know what a shadow clone is, and they can't take that kind of punishment." She took another bite of her Pocky with that smile on her face and then jumped to the other side of the arena just as she said, "Who said it was a Shadow Clone dog boy." Before Kiba could recognize the danger signs a huge explosion of air hit both him and his partner Akamaru dead on sending them across the arena floor, they were both in a lot of pain from the clones detonation. Up in the stands both Kakashi and Kushina were truly impressed by her tactics in this battle so far, 'So, she's got a clone technique that can double as a bomb at the last minute and can take more damage than a shadow clone can throughout its life. You truly are your father's daughter Naruko.' Kushina thought to herself. Naruko was now more ready for anything that might come of her earlier surprise attack, what they didn't know is that her attack had not even been at full power. Kiba and his partner slowly got up to get back into a fighting stance realizing this would not be an easy fight but he had to ask? "What the hell was that?" She gave him another smile, "Oh that? That was a compression bomb clone I created, you see the more damage you do to it... The bigger the boom is dog breath." Before Kiba and Akamaru could get back up into a fighting stance, Naruko had already made up to five more shadow clones that were then sent to engage the tagteam in combat. As Kiba and Akamaru who was in his men beast clone mode were busy engaging her clones and blocking punches and kicks uppercuts and even once or twice a kick to their balls. The real Naruko then pulled out her secret weapon, she then jumped right over them and threw down her stink bomb right between Kiba and Akamaru.

The bombs smell was so strong that everyone could smell it all over the arena, both human and dog were now incapacitated and realized the fight was already over. Before he could register just how over it really was, he saw the original Naruko walk up right in front of him and with one fast movement she kicked him right in his crotch with all of her righteous female fury.

The blow was so hard that he was on his knees both hands covering his family jewels and letting out a high pitch scream like no other, he looked up right in time to see her bring back right-hand and hit him so hard that one of his teeth flew out of his mouth with blood still dripping from it as it hit the arena floor right in front of the proctor.

Just about every male had their legs crossed hoping to God she would not to the same thing to them, she walked up to the proctor and asked, "Well?"

"Winner, Naruko Uzumaki!"

Kiba had just regained consciousness enough to look over at her, he had to admit she was beautiful. Of course she then said, "Look at my ass like that again and I'll kill you dog boy!" The only thought that entered into his mind was this, 'Women are scary.' He whimpered as they carry him away to the medical ward of the tower.

As Naruko walked back up she then saw the board come to life again with new means, the names this time were... Neji Hyuga VS Hinata Hyuga.

Naruko had seen the look of fear on the girl's face and said to her, "Don't worry, it'll be all right. You just have to wait and see... But until then give him a true fight and don't let him get in here!" She finished by pointing to her head.

The young girl smiled again and continued down to the arena. Neji had done everything in his power to destroy her confidence in spirit, he had failed but instead decided to destroy her body and life. It was a brutal fight and unnecessary fight. His final attempt to kill her even been stopped by the other Jounin sensei's at the last moment, but it was clear to her they had issues.

She jumped down to the arena floor and walked over to Hinata and applied one of her special medical seals upon the girls chest. The damage was now mostly repaired but she would still need immediate medical attention but at least her life was no longer in danger and she would recover much quicker. After this was done she turned on Neji staring into his cold white eyes. For the first time in his life he felt true fear... Not the fear induced by the caged bird seal, no-no this was much more powerful. More primal something only a female could bring upon you that level of dread and fear when it was deserved. This was the definition of righteous female fury at its highest level. She walked forward to him a little bit until she got up to where Hinata's blood set up on the arena floor.

She reached down and put her hand into it, when she brought it up she squeezed the blood out upon the floor with perfect eye contact upon him, her next words put ice water into his veins. "You! I'm coming for your blood, no mercy... No code of conduct, no law. Just vengeance... And when I'm done with you, you will plead for mercy... And I shall have none. I better get him first old man, he's my!"

After she walked away, Neji felt as if the Grim Reaper was standing right beside him waiting for him to die. Almost if saying to him, "You're just living on borrowed time now boy, you should never have hurt that beautiful flower that loved you so... Because now you have to face that deadly rose!"

The next fight was between Gaara and Rock Lee, the two warriors of the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand were surprisingly evenly matched. Lee at superior strength and speed in his hand to hand combat was almost unrivaled, but at the same time Dara had learned to be a defensive and offense of fighter at the same time. It was a deadly combination and the two were going all out. By the end of the match league had unleashed all of the gates that he could safely but Gaara had pulled out some of his special sand moves at a nearly crushed Lee in the process, the only good news is that Lee was not permanently damaged or hurt too badly.

Unfortunately by this point Naruko had become rather bored with the matches, well except for one or two.

The next match had been between the last Sound Ninja and Choji, the fight had been for the lack of a better word interesting. Of course when Choji did turn into a giant ball with chains on and try to run down his enemy like a dead dog on Highway. You would've thought he had achieved victory, but unfortunately his enemy was far stronger than he appeared and sent him flying into a wall so hard he was out cold.

The next match had been unfortunately between Haku and her dear friend Kurotsuchi from Stone Village in Earth Country, now wasn't that the fight devolved into a straight out Fight. It was more like it turned into World War III with the two trading blows left and bloody right. And unfortunately it resulted in a knockout for Haku, although all the Jounin thought it was more like a Kage level battle then a simple fight for the Chunin rank. And the fact that both of them were female only made all the man more afraid for good reason. Especially since it took almost 20 min. to get all the rubble and ice out of the arena.

The next fight would be the last one of the semi finals as the last two members of the Stone Team knock each other out.

Chojuru was a little disappointed that he did not get a chance to test his skills in a fight, but also know this could work out for him in the final matches. No one had seen what he was capable of. Then the listing of who would fight who in the Konoha Stadium was now being displayed for all.

Neji VS Naruko

Sasuke VS Gaara

Kankuro VS Shino

Shikamaru VS Temari

Kurotsuch VS Chojuru

Karin VS Dosu

After it was all announced to them Naruko gave Neji a look that said to him, 'I'm coming for you... Dead man walking.'

It didn't help Neji that he felt a chill run up his spine from her looking at him, his only thoughts were. 'I have to train, fate will make sure I beat her.'

Naruko then walked out of the tower with her team to prepare for the coming fight against both Neji and her sister, she had no illusions that she would fight her sister in the finals of the exams. It was as one of her syntheses would say sometimes, it was a mathematical certainty. Luckily she was prepared for what her sister and mother would possibly do in the coming month. She had luckily brought something to deal with both threats, she would not even need the full month.

But she was someone who believed in overkill, and she knew that her mother would deal with the curse seal on her sister's neck.

XX

Karin had been meditating for some time now, her mother told her to do it in preparation to remove the evil soul fragment from the curse seal itself, the special seal ritual that was about to be conducted would also reconstruct the curse seal into something new. She could already feel the foul snakes soul trying to bribe her with power, she ignored him.

Her mother at this point walked into the room with a strange box which showed a symbol for both the death gods and their natural enemys, their opposites the hollows upon it.

Kushina placed the box right in front of her daughter and opened it to reveal what look like a piece of bone in the shape of a jaw and what look like a sword. The seals in the room were some of the most elaborate that Karin had ever seen in her life.

Her mother then said to her, "Now Karin, to combat the dark snakes seal. I must use these relics of our ancestors to both destroy that soul fragment and to remake the curse seal into something more for you. No longer will it have a dark influence on you that you will have to fight every day of your life my little one. But with its power and your fathers Jutsu the Flying Thunder God you may be unstoppable except to the Hokage and myself. But I'm hoping that with this power that I cannot use, that you can also use it to bring back your sister to us... I made my fair share of mistakes with you to, I'm sorry to say her more than you. But this might be our only chance with her. Now hold onto yourself little one... You will be in for one hell of a ride."

Just then Kushina activated the seals and began the process, she did not know just how important her choice in doing this really would be in the end.

XX

Naruko looked down upon one of her first true friends in the village, no one knew it but Hinata Hyuga had been a young Naruko's best friend.

It had been one of the reasons that she was so ready to kill her old friends cousin so fast.

It was at this point that she turned her head to a part of the room and said, "you can come out now you old pervert... I know your there Jiraiya."

Right at this point a man with long white hair and red markings just under his eyes walked out of the wall and up alongside her at Hinata's bedside. This man's name was Jiraiya the Toad Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village and one of her sensei's.

"You know kid how I hate it when you call me that right."

She turned her head to look him in the eyes, "Do I look like someone who gives a shit you old pervert."

He had to concede to her on that one, he then turned his head to look down upon the girl in the bed. "How is she?"

"She'll be in here for two weeks, by that time she'll have made a full recovery I hope? I take it that the Old Man sent for you to come back didn't he?"

He walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sit down with a sigh and then said, "Yes and no... He knows where going to need all the help we can get on this one. Your mother's planning something, something big. And I know she has the Flying Thunder God."

Naruko closed her eyes tight and looked down at the ground as she reopened them, whatever her family was planning. It was not going to be good. She should only imagine what was going to happen in one months time.

Jiraiya then saw the look on her face. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

She picked up her had and walked to the door of the hospital room with a smile on her face, oh yes she had something planned all right.

As she walked out the door he heard her say, "if I were you sensei, I would get a seat in the Stadium because I'm going to put on one hell of a show."

End of c6


	8. Chapter 7, Help

C7, Help

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Kabuto walked slowly into a room filled with many video monitors and equipment that was adorning the room, several sound ninja were moving about the room checking on things. At the center of the room set a chair and a very large screen with a high-powered computer system that was busy replaying one of the battles from the Chunin Exam semi finals.

Sitting at this station was a man named Mizuki, he was one of Orohimaru many undercover agents to help him destroy the Hidden Leaf Village.

By this point Kabuto had walked up along side him and set his gaze upon the screens. This had been one of the battles he had not seen with his own eyes, and he could tell this match between the two Stone and Mist ninjas was something to behold.

As soon as the Proctor said begin, it turned into an all-out brawl. Kabuto had never bothered to learn their names but was impressed with their fighting style, the two engaged in a follow-on out hand-to-hand Taijutsu match like he had never seen before. They traded punches and blocks, kicks and sweeps all the while throwing Jutsu's of ash and ice around like they were nothing. The kunoichi from stone moved her fist into a very powerful punch aimed right at the Mist kunoichi's chest only for a wall of ice to block her attack.

The two Jutsu's combined created scalding hot steam that hit them both dead on, this was the advantage the Stone Nin had been looking for and launched her attack taking the Mist Ninja down for the count.

Kabuto smiled and then said, "It would appear that the team from the Hidden Mist are for more unpredictable than we had anticipated, wouldn't you say Mizuki."

"Yes I would, I only wish that Lord Orohimaru had given me permission to take her out in the forest of death. At this rate she'll just become a much bigger danger to his plans."

"Don't worry... When the invasion starts he once you and your special squad to take her out, and he wants it done fast. Is your team up for this?"

Mizuki just smiled and set up. "They'll be ready for the finals, you can count on it Kabuto."

"Just expect the unexpected with the vixen competing here in the exams, I know I will."

XX

Two weeks before the finals of the Chunin Exams were to begin, and it had become a very busy time for the Water Country consulate in the Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country.

All of the Mist competitors were staying at the consulate rather than a hotel, it gave them better training possibilities as well as an added level of security. Walking down one of the many halls was none other than Gaara of the Desert come to see one of his oldest friends, although he would not admitted it to his sister he did have feelings for her.

As Gaara entered a very large room labeled Workshop V he was shocked to see up to a 100 or more Narukos working around the room with one in particular standing with a man at the center of the room with a very large object that he instantly recognized as some kind of battle puppet.

He then walked up to her and said, "I see you've been very busy V, the Hyuga's arrogance has forced you to see if he has the right to exist. I am glad that you and that old pervert fixed my seal Naruko."

She walked up to him with a smile on her face and a sway to her hips. "Well, he did piss me off Gaara. And some people need to be brought down a page or two. I just hope that he is smart enough to learn from it, keep your fingers crossed for me. And is there another reason you're here to see me... Not that I don't like seeing you at all my friends and maybe more?"

The redhead blushed like there was no tomorrow making her smile even more. He nodded to her and said, "You've been inside the consulate for two weeks straight V, I think it's time that you come out and have some fun with me. What do you say to it?"

Naruko came up to him and put her arms around his neck her face next to his and said, "Why my strong desert flower... Are you asking me on a date?"

Not trusting anything that came out of his mouth at the moment he just nodded to her a yes.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Just let me freshen up a bit okay." She then started to put things down and take off her work apron, Gaara then noticed both the old man and the rather unique looking blade he was working on.

"Naruko what is all this you're working on and who is this gentlemen?"

"This is my new Puppet I've been working on Gaara, and this fine gentleman here is the master blade Smith of Water Country Hattori Hanzo."

The man in question stopped working on the blade from moment and walked over to Gaara and said, "I have heard much about you young raccoon, if you break her heart? Not even your sand armor will protect you from my Hanzo Steel."

Gaara nodded to him nervously as he could tell that this man was not lying to him at all, Hanzo went back to his work on the special blade he had been working on. It had the shape of a long blade. He then said, "This blade is one of my finest works Naruko, and considering the puppet it is intended for. I find it very fitting, I believe with this blade and puppet if you were to meet God. I believe they would cut him as well, remember young fox what you fight for... What? You are willing to die for. Now go, the night is young and so are you two."

(A/N: Before it's too Late by the Goo Goo Dolls starts playing at this point in the story, this song will serve as Naruko and Gaara's theme song.)

Naruko gave the old man a smile and then a kiss on the cheek as she walked off to get ready for her date with Gaara, as she walked off she made up to a 100 more shadow clones to continue her work. Hanzo had had to lightly tap on Gaara's shoulder to get his attention.

"I would get ready if I were you, and I hope you like Ramen a lot."

Gaara had a genuine smile on his face, she had been the one to introduce him to Ramen and he did like it.

A few minutes later Naruko emerged from part of her workshop in a nice outfit that revealed her impressive figure to the world, Gaara held his arm out for her to take which she did as they walked out of the consulate together.

They walked down the street together of her former village headed for a certain Ramen stand, the little stand was owned by the Ichiraku's who were like family to her.

Naruko and Gaara set down and ordered their meal, the two talked with the owners and had a wonderful time laughing, feeding each other there Ramen with smiles on their faces. To the surprise of the Ichiraku's, Gaara and Naruko were eating the same strand of Roman and ended up kissing each other. They locked lips for their first passionate kiss ever.

The two said there things and walked down a street with many of the villagers staring at them, they then came to a small barbecue restaurant and decided to go in seeing as it had been one of the few places she could eat at safely back in the day.

(A/N: The song ends right here, remember you can go to YouTube to watch the videos and hear the songs.)

The to enter the restaurant and saw only Shinobi occupying the establishment, one of the waiters walked up to them and said, "Welcome, what would you care for tonight?"

Naruko put her hand to her chin and rubbed it for time, she then snapped her fingers and said to the waiter. "We would like a nice table and a dessert menu please."

The waiter nodded and escorted them over to a table near a karaoke stage, what Naruko and Gaara didn't know at the time is that her mother and sister were only a few tables away from them and could see them both sitting down.

Karin was the first to notice them, "Mother look over there!"

Kushina looked over to where her daughter had indicated and was shocked to say the least, sitting there with one of the Sand Ninjas was her daughter Naruko. The two appeared to be enjoying a very large piece of chocolate fudge cake when she noticed her mother looking at her, the happy look she had was now replaced by a dark scowl upon her face that her companion noticed instantly.

She took one look at the karaoke stage and motioned for Gaara to come up with her to sing a song or two.

She then started to unseal a guitar and make several shadow clones to play the parts of the songs, Gaara picked up a microphone and prepared to sing his parts of the songs they both picked the songs in particular they wanted to sing she then began to sing the song with a guitar rift starting it off.

Song, Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi.

"It's all the same, only the names have changed. Every day, it seems we are wasting away. Another plach, where the faces are so cold. I'd drive all night to get back home. I'm a cowboy, on the steel horse i ride! I'm wanted... Dead or Alive. Wanted, dead or alive." She sung it to all the patrons of the restaurant and had a growing crowd, her mother and sister were right at the front and were definitely getting the message she was singing to them.

Again a strong a strong guitar rift began and a little ways in she started to sing the lyrics again, "Sometimes i sleep, sometimes it's not for days. And the people i meet, always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day, by the bottle that you drink. And times when you're all alone, all you do is think. I'm a cowboy, on the steel horse i ride. I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive. Wanted (wanted) dead or alive..."

The guitar rift began again and got stronger and louder until finally she screamed out, "Oh, I Ride!" By this point all the clones were jamming plus her impressive guitar solo, it continued for some time until finally, "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I Ride. I'm wanted dead or alive, wanted dead or alive. I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back. I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all."

The message that Kushina was getting from this song was simple, I'm not coming back. Dead or alive.

"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side. I'm wanted dead or alive, wanted dead or alive."

The song began to end and they made preparations for the next song they would play.

Song, Somewhere I Belong by LInkin park.

The clones began to become more energized with this song, it was much more energized as both a strong guitar and bass rift began followed by the lyrics,

"When this began, I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me. I was confused. And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind. Inside of me. But all the vacancy, the words revealed is the only thing that I've got left to feel. Nothing to lose. Just stuck, hollow and alone. And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own." Gaara had song most of the lyrics up to this point.

Naruko then began to sing for all to share with all her heart and how she felt, "I WANT TO HEAL. I WANT TO FEEL. WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL! I WANT TO LET GO OF THE PAIN I'VE HELD SO LONG!"

"Erase all the pain 'til it's gone!" Garra sung out to them.

"I WANT TO HEAL, I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I'M CLOSE TO SOMETHING REAL. I WANT TO FIND SOMETHING I'VE WANTED ALL ALONG, SOMEWHERE I BELONG!"

Gaara began again to sing his part of the song, "And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face."

"i was confused?"

"Looking everywhere, Only to find that it's not the way i had imagined it all in my mind."

"So what am I."

"What do I have but negativity, cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me."

"Nothing to lose!"

"Nothing to gain. Hollow and Alone, and the fault is my own. The fault is my own."

"I WANT TO HEAL, I WANT TO FEEL. WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL! I WANT TO LET GO OF THE PAIN I'VE HELD SO LONG!"

"Erase all the pain, til it's gone!"

"I WANT TO HEAL, I WANT TO FIND SOMETHING I'VE WANTED ALL ALONG. SOMEWHERE I BELONG! I WILL NEVER KNOW MYSELF UNTIL I DO THIS ON MY OWN, AND I WILL NEVER FEEL ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL MY WOUNDS ARE HEALED!"

Kushina flinched at hearing this from her daughter in the cloudy memories of that night came back to her with a passion as tears roll down her face.

"I WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING TIL I BREAK AWAY FROM ME AND I WILL BREAK AWAY, I'LL FIND MYSELF TODAY... I WANT TO HEAL, I WANT TO FEEL. WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL! I WANT TO LET GO OF THE PAIN. I'VE HELD SO LONG!"

"Erase all the pain til it's gone.

"I WANT TO HEAL. I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I'M CLOSE TO SOMETHING REAL. I WANT TO FIND SOMETHING I'VE WANTED ALL ALONG. SOMEWHERE I BELONG. I WANT TO HEAL, I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I'M SOMEWHERE I BELONG."

Naruko continued to play the song and finished the last lyrics with such force that got her point across to everyone there, "SOMEWHERE I BELONG!"

Naruko then dismiss her clones and sealed the insurance away. The crowd was cheering her and Gaara on as they walked out of the restaurant.

Kushina and her daughter watch them walk away from her and back to the consulate, with tears running down her face she called out to her daughter. "Naruko... Please give me another chance."

Naruko stopped and turned her head slightly to look at her mother. "I remember everything you three did to me that night. I can't forgive you right now... I don't know if I ever can?"

Kushina couldn't let this chance go and tried to run up to her daughter only to be stopped by Gaara's sand that came up to defend him or her. Naruko put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't... Them to this for me Gaara, let's just go okay.

The two disappeared from her sight and she slid down to the ground crying. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Naruko. Please forgive me."

XX

Naruko set down in one of chairs of her workshop in the consulate and began to cry, the memories of that night came flooding back to her.

Gaara walked over to her and kneeled down so he was at eye level with her. "What happened to you Naruko. What happened to you that night, please tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked him.

He nodded to her.

"All right... This is what happened to me, that night. The day my whole world went away!"

Flashback

(A/N: the song The Day the World Went Away By Nine Inch Nails from. Terminator salvation soundtrack starts playing.)

A young 4 and a half-year-old Naruko ran home from the the Academy hoping to see her mother and the ANBU she called dog when she got home.

As she got to the door she saw a strange man with a black cloak and a strange mask on his face jump away from her home and headed to the Uchiha district.

Naruko walked into her home happily and began to look around, hoping to see her mother and sister as well as Dog.

As she turned a corner and went up the stairs to the second floor, she then came face-to-face with her mother and sister as well as Dog standing there with a dazed look.

She had a smile upon her face as she tried to run up to her mother for a hug, it would not turn out that way.

The hard-core part of the song starts to play at this point.

Before she could realize what was going to happen she felt two knives stab her in the chest things to her mother, her sister then chucked a heavy lamp that hit her in the face heart sending one of her teeth flying out of her mouth.

Her mother then threw her against the wall with the blades still in her chest, her mother then threw her across the room, leaving the blades from her chest by the motion. She then heard what sounded like birds chirping and saw lightning around Dog's hand that hit her in her side. She hit the ground right next to a window and then was picked up by both her mother and the ANBU who then sent her flying through the window. Some of the glass was cutting her as she flew through the window and towards the ground.

Unfortunately for her it was not over, as she lay there on another roof bleeding out and in coughing up blood from her mouth as she tried to move and get away. Unfortunately she saw her mother and the ANBU had just landed right beside her, she cried out for her mother to stop the pain that was being inflicted upon her.

As the assault continued she eventually found herself in the Uchiha district, there was a huge battle taking place. She got one last look into their eyes before they tried to finish her off. They threw her over the side of the building right into the middle of the battle, luckily for her, she landed right next to Itachi Uchiha and his mother Mikoto who were engaged in heavy combat against the unknown masked man who then saw Naruko and tried to make a play for her.

He was pushed back and finally forced to retreat from the engagement, just before this Mikoto had seen what her best friend had done to her daughter. She was surprised to see what had happened.

The loyal Uchiha had won their battle against the traders of their clan and he instantly went to work trying to save who they could as well as the young blonde girl who had been left for dead.

(A/N: the song stops playing at this point.)

Flashback End

Gaara was a shocked at what he had heard, she looked into his eyes and then said, "this is a SS rank secret Gaara. Please promise me you will not reveal this to anyone."

He nodded a yes to her and held her as she begin to cry in his arms. He now understood why she was so un-trusting of her mother and sister. It didn't seem right but he knew she telling him the truth.

End of C7


	9. Chapter 8, Playtime

C8, Playtime

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Sarutobi looked upon one of the most interesting puppet he had ever seen in his life, it was truly a masterpiece of a master artist. He almost pitied Neji for having to fight Naruko, keyword being almost.

He knew that today might be his last day of this world among the living, he knew war was coming to them all. He turned his head from the masterpiece of art and looked into the blue eyes of its creator and master and knew without a doubt, this invasion would fail in his foolish student would pay some kind of price today.

"Are you sure you're ready for this one Naruko?" He asked her.

Her battle cloak was already on her as well as a new special battle suit and it's new armor design that had been made especially for her for this battle, she reached onto a table and picked up her straw hat that had once been her sensei's.

She then placed the hat upon her head and turned to look into his eyes. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be old man... Just make sure that that son of a bitch that was once your student old man doesn't kill you or the other coming. Please be safe."

He nodded to her and then said, "I will try Naruko... But even I do not know what is going to happen today?"

She nodded her head in understanding and proceeded to seal up her latest creation, Neji was going to be one of the first to see this puppet in action up close and personal. There would be no holding back this time, he was going to learn his lesson the hard way.

She then followed him out of the room of her workshop came face-to-face with both her close friends and team, she gave them a nod and said, "No matter what happens out there, do your best to live all right... I didn't want to lose you guys!"

Kurotsuchi put her hand on Naruko's shoulder and said, "Let's just get through the exams before all hell breaks loose, and try to get promoted as well you guys."

Naruko smiled under her hat and began walking to the door, she stopped right at the threshold turned to them and said, "All right guys... Let's go kick some ass."

XX

(A/N: the song Otherworld from Final Fantasy X opening movie and final boss fight begins playing in the background.)

Music could be heard coming from Konoha Stadium as hundreds of spectators flooded into the villages high-tech arena to witness the finals of the Chunin Exams, in the luxurious private boxes of the Stadium set the various Daimyo's of several countries here to watch the future of the ninja world as they knew it.

In another box set the various Kages of the villages participating in the exams, the old Hokage sat right next to the fake Kazekage and his two bodyguards, the fake kage had a veil covering the lower part of his face from view. On the other side of him set the new Mizukage Mei with her to bodyguards directly behind her.

To say that she was beautiful was in understatement of the year, the old man smiled as he looked upon the gathered competitors of the final exam, from what he can't tell only two seem to be missing? He knew that one would not be competing at all in the exam now, but the other one was the so-called great Uchiha who just happened to go by the name of Sasuke and his sensei Kakashi Hatake were not present at this time in the arena. On one hand he was very thankful that the Uchiha would not be present in the exams and therefore cannot be influenced by his former student... But on the other hand he was going to have to deal with his former students delay tactics and the civilian counsel once this was all over, and that was if he lived through this which was highly unlikely. But he had made his peace and set his affairs in order just in case this was his last day upon this world is one of the living.

As the song came to an end the band cleared off the field to let the competitors get ready for their ballots, it was time for the fights to begin.

The new Proctor for the fights ordered all non-competing opponents to report to the fighters box to await their turn and match to come. Neji could just barely make out Naruko's eyes staring back at him with coldness in them.

He always heard the stories that women could be even more dangerous than men at times... He was starting to believe them about that, he sensed a cold dark power radiating out from her. But there was one thing that he had lacked in his fight with his cousin that this young woman seem to possess in spades.

Total control... And control in the right hands was more dangerous than any superpower jutsu in the wrong hands. This fight was not going to be very easy and he knew it. But he was still too arrogant for his own good to realize this would not be a normal fight... And the fate had other plans in store for him.

One of the last competitors to leave the field and walk by Neji was Shikamaru who had this to say. "You are so dead... And you don't even know it yet, how troublesome."

Neji paid him no mind and kept an eye on his target, he was going to enjoy this flight as much a she was... But it is often said that reality is far different than what we think or do.

The two walked close to each other and not within arms length of each other as Proctor was now between them he made a quick speech about the rules which are mostly still the same and that he would stop the fight if it got too far out of hand.

Naruko studied the Hyuga's movements and knew that he was too full of himself to take this much seriously, it was what one of her sensei had once said to her long-ago.

'Pride before the fall!'

As it turned out, this was the very best definition of Neji's attitude towards them and her. And as the saying goes it would be his undoing in the end.

The Proctor brought his hand up into the air and brought it down saying the word, "Began!"

He quickly jumped back and watched the fight for any problems so far neither had made a move. Neji then began to talk her mercilessly, "If you are wise woman, you will forfeit this match fate has determined me the Victor in this!"

Neji then got the feeling that his message had not gotten through to her.

Instead a small scroll seem to come down the sleeve of her battle cloak on her left hand and within a second both the battle cloak and straw hat were sealed away revealing her incredible battle outfit and her amazing figure. The clothing was almost skintight leaving almost nothing to the imagination, her arms for the most part as well as her flat stomach and head were the only bits of skin visible to the world. He can also make out the parts of her outfit were heavily armored and he had a bad feeling about this.

She flexed her wrists and two blades shot out of of the armored bracelets she wore her hands revealing two incredibly sharp looking blades on her wrists as she retracted them once more. On her back was a small section with many scrolls and just like her first sensei had on his puppet body as well is to strange looking weapons on either side of her back. She wore jet black gloves with the fingertips cut off revealing her fingers and nails to the world, her nails were shortly cut in his blackest night her hair was a single long blond ponytail at the back of her head in her eyes have become more cold and what he had said. On her exposed arms he can make out an array of seals at least over 30 highly complex and wondered what they were all for he had a feeling there are many more all over her body and he could not see. She entered into a strong fighting stance that he had never seen before.

Neji decided to try taunting her once more. "So you show your body to the world, unlike my teammate you are nothing but a fan girl who only wish to land a man and spread your legs for him. As I said fate has decided your destiny in this match."

At this point her eyes narrowed and a pressure seemed to come over him like none other that he had ever felt in his life. She gave him a cruel smile and then seem to blur out of existence than right in front of him again with her fist cocked back in like the trigger of a gun it said the hammer flying forward into his face sending him flying back at least 10 feet blood also was sent on the ground of the arena.

Neji recovered quickly and went on the attack realizing attacking was his only option this was for real, there could be no mistakes. His bloodline blazing he waited on the attack trying to jab her each time she dodged and blocked him avoiding the power of his other strikes and what they would do to her Chakra network.

This continued for some time as the two engaged each other in combat, even the Proctor was impressed to say the least since going up against a Hyuga in hand-to-hand combat was sometimes considered suicide unless you're someone like Maito Gai who was a Taijutsu expert. Both the judges and the audience were shocked and amazed, the battle looked more like a Jounin level fight then a Chunin level fight. Many were talking back and forth realizing that Naruko was not the same little girl whose life they had made a hell on earth for many years... And that she could now fight back, telling.

This type of combat continued for at least a full minute before he landed one hit in one of her more unprotected areas, unfortunately it also meant that he touched one of her breasts and the look of anger swelled even more as he received another strong punch to the face sending him back again. Just about every pervert in the Stadium hooted and hollered at what he'd done that again many of them had nosebleeds from what she was wearing the time as well and a few had been hit by their wives and girlfriends for their comments.

If the fight had been dangerous enough before with the promise of revenge for Hinata's sake. It now took on a whole new level of lethality than ever before. After the hit to Neji's face, Naruko jumped back and all while in midair made up to 20 shadow clones that then went on the attack.

Neji was now dodging and attacking the clones trying to find out which one was the original, but the clones were much more dangerous than he thought, it was clear they were trying to kill him. He finally managed to dispel all the clones and looked to see her some distance away from him and without warning she unsealed something from one of her arms and a man appeared with a long black trench coat metal shoulder guards and long silver hair with blue green eyes staring back at him. Then a sword appeared in front of him seeming to come out of thin air, it appeared in a sort of blue green fire he then picked it up and swung it once to test its movement, it was only at this moment that Neji noticed that it was a combat puppet.

Many of the Hyuga watching the match were now concern for him, as sand ninjas who used combat puppets were one of the most dangerous enemies the Hyuga Clan had ever fought in wars. And it only got worse for him.

At the same time the human looking puppet had popped out the Stadium seemed to be covered in darkness is a large shadow seem to come out from her feet, just then another weapon appeared out of thin air and at this time it landed right in front of Neji cutting the tip of his nose as it landed. He looked down to see that the weapon was a very large scythe. Neji then noticed a rather large mass rising out of the shadow and taking the form of what looked like a metal skeleton with a long black flowing robe and hood, it reached its hand out and grabbed the scythe from the ground.

Neji easily stood about 5, 9 in height compared to his newest opponent who was clearly over 8 feet tall and was now staring down at him. He could not make out if it had any eyes but it's appearance was intimidating enough. He then noticed that Chakra strings were attached to the two Battle Puppets.

The long-haired puppet moved back into a defensive formation to protect its master from harm while the larger puppet seem to take a more aggressive posture towards him, it did not take long for the massive creation to attack him and on. He had thought that something this large would be slow and cumbersome, it would not have the agility and finesse to engage someone like him in battle. How wrong he was

The puppet was graceful and very agile as a try to cut him to pieces, he could now see that she was serious about taking revenge for Hinata's sake. The puppet did not rely only on its scythe to combat him as it demonstrated more than once in the fight, the judges were impressed say the least as they watch the fight unfold.

Naruko was easily controlling the two puppets with just a few fingers on her hands moving at all, it was all clear to them that she wasn't even trying at this point. But her skill in control were only rivaled by those masters of the puppet arts in the hidden sand village.

The other fighters in the competitors box were also impressed with the fight as it proceeded on, Kankuro was practically drooling over these puppets and had to admit that what she said was true compared to her puppets his were very basic indeed.

His sister noticed his intense gaze upon the puppets and knew what he was thinking, she then said to him, "You know you better close your mouth right? If Gaara sees you drooling over his girl brother, our Little brother might just kill you for it."

Kankuro paled a little bit at this, remembering how his brother once was long ago. But he still wanted those puppets badly, and could see that he had a ways to go before he can master something on their level just to make them move right, she truly was a puppet master.

Neji had been told long ago the secrets to fighting a puppet ninja, but it appeared this one knew about these weaknesses as well and had committed them to memory. For every time he tried to exploit them the other puppet would get in the way and stop him cold, he already seen it cutting a tree in two cleanly as he had just barely dodged the strike himself on one of his attempts to breach the puppet master's defenses. He realized too late that she was forcing him to use up all of his Chakra throughout the battle, the Hyuga clans alternate defends had one huge weakness. Its power cost for using it were very large and taxing on their systems they can only do it a certain number of times before they would be exhausted in on the brink of death's door.

He was finally unable to Dodge one of the strikes from the large puppet as its metal skeleton hand slammed into his chest hard sending him flying back, he did not stop until he hit a tree actually causing the word to spider web from the damage. As he hit the dirt he coughed up some blood and realized the fight was over for him.

Neji then noticed her moving her fingers in a certain way, before anyone could stop her attack, the large Grim Reaper like puppet brought its scythe down upon Neji's head but stopped just inches from impaling him in the face.

At this point she walked up to him still in full control of her creations, the long-haired one placed its sword right at Nejis throat as she said, "I should kill you… But I know it's not what your cousin would want, you at least have a family. Don't throw that kind of gift away. Because if you do? I'll be back to finish you off, do we have an understanding?"

He nodded to her a yes, the Proctor then declared her the Victor of the match as she sealed up her puppets and walked up to the competitor box to wait the next fight.

Gaara had already arrived in the arena area waiting for his opponent, so far there had been no luck as he saw Naruko walked back up the stairs. Because of the previous fight it was taking longer to get ready for the next round than anyone had thought. And unfortunately the Uchiha had failed to arrive on time but the match was postponed until after all the combatants had fought in the arena, he knew that this would mean that Naruko would have to fight her sister after all. He also headed back up to the box wondering what would come.

It didn't take very long for Neji to be carried off the field by the medic ninja after Gaara had gone back up to the box himself, at the same time this was happening several of Naruko's clones begin popping up out of the ground. Shikamaru then saw her walking back in and said to her. "You were planning ahead want you?"

She then gave him one of those sweet smiles and said, "Of course I did you lazy bum… Oh and look whose turn it is to fight next." Shikamaru then suddenly paled remembering who he had to fight. His only thoughts were, 'Why me? I didn't do anything to warrant this kind of abuse.'

Before he could even try to forfeit the match, Naruko proceeded to push him over the edge and into the arena floor below as Temari landed in the arena floor on her massive battle fan. The fight went on for quite some time as it was both a match of brains strategy and endurance ultimately ending in Shikamru's forfeit from the match. But the judges agreed that both of them had what it took to be Chunin from their match. The only other person that had the potential to be a Chunin was of course Naruko who had shown incredible forethought in her match.

Kankuro immediately forfeited his own match against Shino to conserve his energy for the coming battles, he realized there was a good chance he would not be promoted during this exam but he was all right with it.

The next match was between Kurotsuchi of the Hidden Stone, and Chojuru of the Hidden Mist. This had been one of the most anticipated fights of the exam so far. The two of them walked down to the arena floor and stood across from each other awaiting the Proctor to begin the match. As soon as he brought his hand down and said begin the two of them became a flurry of movement.

Chojuru unwrapped the two swords on his back and began to attack her ferociously as well as throwing water style Jutsus at her like it was nothing. One of them cut a swath through the ground right at her which she just barely dodged. She countered in his attacks by throwing red hot ash attacks at her opponent, the two seem to be almost deadlocked as he changed the very layout of the arena floor with each attack. Kurotsuchi then began to perform a rapid succession of hand signs this as she then slammed both of her hands into the ground sending in actual wave of hot lava flowing right at her opponent.

He managed to conjure up an opposing wave of water, as the two Jutsus collided in an amazing show of distraction caused by the elemental attacks colliding upon impact. As the smoke and steam clear from the arena floor revealing them standing not too far away from each other as Kurotsuchi then created a sword for herself out of red hot ash and then charged Chojuru head-on. The three swords clashed at incredible speed that only a few of the ninjas could keep up with it, it was even harder since both weapons or using opposing elements creating flashes of steam and clogs of Earth flying about the arena floor. Ultimately the two charged up their most powerful attacks in this form and met head-on causing in explosion of steam and earth sending them both flying back several feet hitting the ground and not moving.

The Proctor proceeded to check on both of them as they were just coming to only to realize it had been a double knockout, he then said. "Due to the last attack used by both challengers which resulted in them being unable to continue the match I declare this match a draw. However neither combat and will be allowed to advance further in the exams for the time being."

The judges for the exam were truly impressed with this match as well and had to admit that this year would be seen a lot of newly minted Chunin out of this exam.

XX

The Third Hokage was truly impressed by all the fights he had seen so far, he was also very happy that Naruko had not killed Neji in their fight. He had to admit it showed which one of them had true control in a combat situation.

Unfortunately he also had to deal with one other rather annoying fact… Sasuke Uchiha and his sensei Kakashi Hatake were incredibly late, and with Kakashi that was saying something as many had gone out of their way to call him the king of lateness and a few other less pleasing names as well.

One of his ninja was now walking up to him with a most sour look upon his face as he bowed to the village leader then said, "Lord Hokage there is still no sign of Jounin sensei Hatake or his Genin student who is set to compete in the exam my Lord. What are your orders what shall be done?"

The old man rubbed his chin thinking about what to do with this situation that was now coming to a head right in front of him then he remembered that the Sound Ninja had been killed only a few days before the finals had begun and that a match could still be made thanks to this unfortunate event.

He peered into the fighters box and saw that Karin had yet to compete and looked very restless, at the same time he remembered that a rule stated that in the event of a competitors forfeited or death the opponent in question is still obligated if present for the exam to compete unless they declare a forfeit. If the competitor is one of the last to compete, the Victor of the first-round is still able to compete will be automatically put in a matchup to ensure a chance for promotion in the exams, even if a fight has been postponed.

The fake Kazekage then decided to put in his own two cents on the matter. "Lord Hokage, many have come to see my son and your precious Uchiha have their battle. I believe it would be wise to postpone this fight for the moment, there must be some other candidates that can test their skills out?"

"As it turns out there are, we still have one competitor who has not had an opportunity to fight so far. Luckily there are several rules that ensure that all competitors get a fair and equal chance to be promoted in the exams, so I believe I will announce it is to all who have gathered."

The old Hokage stood up and walked to the edge of the Kage booth to make his announcement. "I have a very special announcement to make, due to circumstances beyond our control as I stated earlier at the opening of the exams. One of our competitors is unable to battle in the exams finals… Luckily the other competitor who is here will still have their opportunity to fight in the exams. Now before that match can begin a must also inform you that due to the fact that Genin Sasuke Uchiha has not arrived yet does not mean that he has been him disqualified. His match was postponed until after all the normal first round matches have been completed, this means if he does not arrive within 10 min. of the end of this soon to be fought match. We will have no choice under the rules of the exam but to disqualify him. Now will Karin Uzumaki and her opponent Naruko Uzumaki please report to the arena for your match."

Mei was truly happy that Naruko had made it this far in the exams, but somehow she just knew this was going to be her toughest match, both physically and mentally. It was no surprise that as soon as they were both on the arena grounds that they both brought out some kind of tool or weapon to help them in this fight.

Karin and have been a very complex looking scroll and a sword now strapped to her side. Her sister brought out from one of the many seals on her body a rather large black sword that was nearly as long as she was tall with a white medical like rap on its hilt that seem to flow behind her even though there was no wind in the in the arena at this time. The fight between the two sisters had been coming for some time now, and would be a fight to be remembered for a long time to come.

End of C8


	10. Chapter 9, Sisters War

C9, Sisters War

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

The air was deathly silent within the arena only to be cut by the sounds of footsteps walking up in between the two competitors of this coming match. Their eyes focused and fixed upon each other with such intensity, too many in the audience attention was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Karin took the time to notice the subtle changes in her sister's attire that she could see at the moment. The two strange sticklike weapons on her back were now gone and replaced with what looked like some kind of new armor on both her back and upper shoulders. Besides the new armor the only other weapon she possessed at this time was the rather large sword in her hands, she was truly impressed that her sister could even pick something like that up.

It made little difference to her what changes her sister had made for this fight as she knew she would undoubtedly emerged the victor in the coming match, there was very little her sister could do to stop it from coming. 'If all goes as planned I won't have to reveal my new abilities. After all what are the chances that my sister would have found the Uzumaki clan's legendary lost sword. All I need to beat her here is in this scroll.'

Naruko Gave her sister a once over only to see that she seemed more arrogant and conceded now but at the same time for more confident in her abilities. She knew this would not be an easy fight at all. All she could do was pray that everything would turn out all right. She had a feeling of what was inside her sister scroll but no way to confirm it as of yet.

XX

On the top of a nearby building not too far away from the Hidden Leaf Villages coliseum and at the same time not too far away from the villages protective outer wall student a group of men waiting. Many of them wore the insignia of the Hidden Leaf while the others wore the insignia of the Hidden Mist Village upon their heads except for one.

That man wore a long red battle jacket with one of his arms inside the inner part of the jacket as if he was using it as a sling with the sleeve blowing in the wind, his inner shirt looked to be made of a flexible armor in came up to part of his face as a form of protection. His good arm was holding a jogger of some kind with a battle glove holding it. His face showed that he was at least in his late 40s and had a scar that appeared to have closed one of his eyes and wore a pair of sunglasses as well. Upon his back was a very long and broadsword that looked as if it had seen a great deal of action in battle or times of war.

At this time his attention was focused on the arena sensing what was to come as one of his older students walked up to him, "Master Auron what is troubling you?"

Auron turned to Zabuza and then said, "Our young student is about to engage in one of the biggest battles of her story. She knew that one day this battle, this part of her story would be told to the world. Today Zabuza is that day."

XX

The Proctor stared both of the young women down knowing full well this would probably be the most dangerous fight in the exam so far. He was unnerved to say the least as he watched them stare down each other like how two Kages would stare down each other before their epic battles would begin.

He really did not want to be anywhere nearly these two sisters as they had a true all for nothing battle in his arena. Luckily he had been allocated certain resources in case this fight got out of hand. The ANBU moved into positions to prepare for the worst that would possibly come from their engagement in the arena below.

As soon as he saw that they were in positions he shouted for the match to begin and jumped back as far away as he could to avoid being caught in the crossfire. The two sisters were like lightning is a blurred out of existence and reappeared with their swords clashing creating sparks as the two grind their weapons together trying to get a better position for the next attack. In the end it was no avail and the two broke apart to gain some distance and plan out their next move.

It did not take long for Karin to reveal what was inside she held so dear clutched with a death grip. She proceeded to make her own small army of shadow clones to keep her sister busy as to the clones helped throw her into midair where she spun wildly releasing the contents of her scroll up on the arena floor below and spreading out quite a bit some even hitting parts of the arena wall forcing the proctor upward vertically different from being hit or interfering in the match.

Naruko had to give her sister some respect in our tactics as clone after clone engaged her in heavy combat, most of them that she fought and killed were little more than canon fodder meant to keep her busy as her sister executed her plan. As she managed to kill one of the last clones she noticed the arena seem to be covered in three-pronged kunai that littered almost the entire arena floor. She instantly recognized the type of kunai she was using and what Jutsu was to come.

'Not good! I may have planned ahead for this kind of engagement. But there's no telling just how far she's going to take this was.' Naruko thought to herself as she looked for a safe area to prepare her counter attack.

Unfortunately for her there was no safe area at the moment as her sister disappeared in the yellow blur and reappeared and reappeared directly to her sisters back and through hard haymaker directly into the back of her head that sent her flying into an even more densely pocketed area of the kunai then she had been before. Before she even landed her sister reappeared with the powerful uppercut to her jaw to send her right back into the air. The next time she appeared she brought a hard roundhouse kick into her sister stomach that sent her flying into the ground and dirt so hard that many thought they heard her bones breaking from the pressure of the impact.

Karin had thought that the small beating she had given out would be enough to keep her sister down for the rest of the match. She now saw her getting up from a position trying to get back to more open area where the kunai were less dense and she had a chance of defending herself. Karin wasted no time in going on the offensive once more.

The next set of blows had resulted in even more damage being done to her sister than before and decided to finish the match off once and for all with one very special attack. After a another haymaker to Naruko's face, Karin used the Flying Thunder God once more with the help of one of her clones to appear directly above her sisters back and come flying back towards her back was a blue swirling sphere in her hand intent upon ending the match as she screamed out the attacks name. "RASENGAN!"

As soon as the attack collided with her a huge plume of smoke and debris clogged the air and made seeing anything almost impossible. Karin at a huge smile upon her face and awaited the Proctor to declare her the winner of the match. As the smoke finally cleared she came face-to-face with her sister still standing upright and looking truly pissed off.

Karin then noticed that one of her kunai were still in place directly behind her sister and activated the Jutsu once more. But as she appeared in her destination apparently too fast for anyone to see she found the tip of her sister sword now resting up against her throat. Everything her mother had told her about this Jutsu was suddenly in doubt as no one was supposed to be able to have in affective counter to this Jutsu who were in the village at this time.

But for some reason there it was, at this point she turned her head and got a good look at her sister from head to toe and noticed it had not been a cakewalk for her as she sported many bruises and cuts some that were bleeding. However it was her next words that sent a chill up her spine and made her realize that she might have to use those new abilities after all if she wanted to win. "You're not father. Don't get me wrong you're very good at this Jutsu and its execution, but for fighting someone like me and the Kage of the Hidden Cloud Village… Your just to slow sister. Maybe you've already forgotten what happened on the Wave mission, if you'll recall correctly I deactivated my gravity seals and became much faster than you all. Add onto that that I learned a special speed technique that I can match your current level of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and I would say nine out of every 10 times you use it. Which means part of this fight has become a stalemate for us both."

Karin had of course heard the stories of her father's fights against the Hidden Clouds leader who of course was one of the few people who could engage her father and walk out alive. Her mother had warned her that one month might not be enough time to master the Jutsu. But it had been enough time to grow confident enough to use it effectively enough in combat. She activated the Jutsu one more time trying to move even faster than before to catch her sister off guard but was shocked when she saw her sister appear right where we she was supposed to be with a flying roundhouse kick that was centered right at her chest. She had no time to counter the attack was sent flying right into the ground disturbing many of the seals in the process making them useless to be used properly in the fight. She looked at what had been done and realized there were now holes in her attack strategy that the same tactics that had made her start to win the battle at the beginning of the match were now useless to her.

For the first time in the match Karin sped out her own blood from her mouth as she leveled her gaze upon her sister and prepared for a new approach to the battle.

XX

The Stadium stands were now alive with activity and excitement about the matches so far, the current fight became the primary talk of everyone who was present watching from the richest man to the daimyo's of the lands themselves even to the most common citizen were energized and enthrall what it happened so far. The judges knew no matter what these two would be promoted to the next level.

Kiba set right beside his teammate Hinata as he cheered on Karin to win the match against her sister. His partner Akamaru set right on top of his head watching the battle as well and wondering what was to come next? He cheered as every single blow was struck upon Narukos body with her seemingly unable to defend yourself properly against these kinds of attacks. Eventually Hinata just had to let him know how she felt about this, "Kiba you're not being very nice to her. What problem do you have with her anyways?"

"What problem? Will first of all she kicked my ass Hinata and humiliated me in front of everyone including you. As well as the fact that she's supposed to be a part of this village and she's not. She's basically a traitor to her own home village that's my problem with her. Besides there's no way shall win this fight Hinata."

It was only at this point that he noticed his teammates eyes had never left the arena floor, he turned back to see the sudden reversal and that the battle had taken on a new kind of level of intensity.

Hinata decided to rub it in a bit. "This fight is so not over Kiba."

XX

Karin Now realized that her sister was absolutely right about the battle possibly becoming a stalemate if things did not change and soon. She decided she'd been putting it off for far too long as it was and it was time to use her new abilities. Her mother had warned her the effects afterwards of using this technique could be very draining depending upon how intense and how much power she used in the coming fight. Hopefully stage one would be all she would need. But she crossed her fingers not knowing what little tricks her sister might have up her sleeve at this time. The snakes curse seal had been totally rewritten by her mother and the soul fragment sent the next world. But it also meant that the seal would become somewhat unstable at the time without something to restructure it, luckily for her mother was prepared for this outcome and had one of the Uzumaki clan's two legendary swords. The swords were held by two of their most powerful ancestors who were said to been touched by the two forms of death itself, one side called the Soul Reapers and the other side called the Hollows. Only the hollows sword remained at this time. The other had been lost over time, both its power and its curse were lost to the clan. The sword of hollows as it had become known had willingly accepted Karin as its new wielder and therefore had given her its powers of her ancestor to wield in battle. But it had warned her there would be prices to be paid afterwards and she had willingly accept them knowing that it would not kill her but she wouldn't exactly be joining any fights anytime soon after this as well.

A strong blue and black type energy engulfed Karin and created a kind of pressure all over the arena even all way up in the stands that everyone could feel. Only those who had experience with killer instinct or KI as it was called were used to this kind of feeling at all. As the energy disappeared her appearance did not seem to change all that much, except for the fact that she now had what looked like a jaw made out of white bone on the side of her face she also had a more feral look to her now.

She was also much faster now as she appeared to disappear from her spot and reappear right in front of her sister who was still in shock over what she had just seen. Karin shot her fist forward so fast and hard that people could hear throughout the arena and the stands as it made contact with Narukos face. She was then sent flying through the air twirling and then came down heating to ground so hard that she skipped across it like a pebble does across the lake finally resting a few feet and manage to right herself after a bit.

Karin then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of her sisters head that flipped her right into a tree which she followed through with another haymaker. This time Naruko was able to counter up to a point by activating the plates of her armor that activated the Chakra shields just in the nick of time.

The spectators were shocked at the level of destruction in the arena floor below from the two sisters fight so far. Karin stepped back to admire her handiwork so far and was actually impressed once more by her sister to see her still standing there the plates on her armor were now all but gone thanks to the below, she now realized that those things had saved her from her Rasengan attack earlier.

Karin once again believed that the match was hers and decided to try to make her sister forfeit the match. "You can barely stand up sister, I think it would be wise if you forfeited this match right now as I haven't even used all of my power yet."

Instead of for fitting the match as Karin had wanted her to she decided to take it up a notch as well. After all she had been prepared for this kind of eventuality more than her sister would ever know.

The sword that Naruko was holding was brought up vertical then dropped forward until it was pointing directly at Karin. The Hill wrap then begin to wrap around her arm as she held the sword with one hand and had her arm on the other and screamed out the word. "BANKAI!"

Without warning there was an explosion of energy and smoke which engulfed much of the arena floor, when much of the smoke seemed clear it was pushed aside by the movement of the jet black blade with red in its hilt the small chain her outfit have totally changed as well and she now supported a determined look in and said. "Tense Zangetsu."

XX

In one of the many private observation booths scattered throughout Konohas coliseum set a group of ANBU who were waiting for the beginning of the invasion to commence so they can do their jobs. Sitting with them was none other than Kushina Uzumaki who had been ordered here to help fight the invasion when it started but she was also getting a front row seat to the exams. At first she thought that her daughter Karin would be unopposed and prepared when she fought her sister. She now realize she was totally wrong and how naïve it was to think that simply would not happen. She now realized for the first time in almost 100 years the two swords of death and their wielders the Uzumaki clan would fight once more. And if Naruko had found the lost sword had she also mastered its so-called curse as well.

XX

The arena had become almost deathly silent once more as the power that was released by the move called "Bankai" Was truly amazing.

Karin was to say the least not impressed not realizing just how much harder her fight had become as well as the level of danger was that now exist between the two of them. And she just had to make it worse, "So you have a move that makes a lot of smoke I'm really scared no-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Naruko was right on top of her swinging her sword forward trying to cut her in two pieces. Her reflexes allowed her to catch the sword with her bare hands but she could feel it cutting her palm open.

Her eyes widened at this realizing that this move was no smoke and mirrors kind of trick. 'That's impossible! My skin should be as strong as steel right now. So how the hell did her sword cut me like that? Could it be?'

Without warning to Karin her sister disappeared once more and reappeared directly behind her hitting across the back all she didn't go down blood was sent flying up into the air. She quickly turned on her heels only to come face-to-face with both her sister and her sword being swung downwards with the red and black mass of Chakra being sent right into her face and chest as she had barely enough time to put her hands in front of her face as the wave hit her dead on.

The force of the impact sent Karin flying right through a tree and into the wall of the arena from its sheer force of the attack. As she got out of the rubble from the wall she noticed that her chest had been cut up pretty good It now had blood flowing from it.

Only now did she realize how far she would have to go to win this fight. 'I've gone this far, I might as well go all the way. It's going to hurt later but I'll live through it."

Karin then unsheathed the sword on her side and placed her hand on the center of the blade as it glowed blue with energy as the ground began to shake and certain people in the audience began to have problems breathing from the pressure that was everywhere now.

Naruko realized exactly what she was doing and tried to stop it, "No! Karin you don't know what you are doing." But her pleas fell on deaf ears as she finished what she was doing and screamed out for all to hear.

(A/N: The Song Beelzeboss from the Tenacious D in the pick of destiny soundtrack begins playing right now. You can check out the song and parts of the movie on YouTube.)

"GRIND PANTERA!"

As the release of energy dissipated and revealed that she had undergone a massive change. She now had a more feline type appearance her feet actually look like paws and her hands were clawed and her hair flowed back and she even sported a tale. As soon as the smoke cleared she let our war and then screamed, "I AM COMPLETE!"

The two bodyguards who were directly behind Mei brought their hands up in and started pointing at the arena floor below and suddenly became deathly pale as they had remembered when Naruko had learned to control her swords abilities and what that entailed. Now to see if there was someone exactly like her and possibly even more powerful scared the living hell out of them both. So much so that they let it be known audibly to the whole arena.

"FUCK!"

At the same time down in the arena Naruko said the same thing and had to admit this is just on a hell of a lot harder for her.

Karin then said out loud to her sister. "Yes you are Fucked, Shit out of luck. Now I am complete and I'm going to kick your ASS. You're coming home you little bitch. You can't stop me anymore, here I come."

Karin then suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of her sister in mid-punch leaving the impression of an after image to everyone in the arena even up in the Kages booth. The resulting punch sent Naruko flying right up into the air in front of the competitors box as Karin fired off a strange ball of red energy from her hand directly at her sister that she called a Cero. Naruko then realized that her current power level the people in the box would not survive and while she could dodge it yes but would not be the best option at this time. She stuck it up and unleashed her last trump card when using Zangetsu's power, it's what some called the curse of the sword. For anyone who wielded it would have to face it once in a lifetime. You would either defeated it and controlled it or it would destroyed you and consume your soul.

As the Cero hit Naruko dead on Karin instantly thought that the match was over and that she had won it. Instead she saw her attack split into and fly directly into the adjacent walls of the arena. As soon as the smoke from the attack cleared Karin got the first good look at her sister's face and noticed it had changed. Her face now had a mask on it in the shape of the skull with red lines running along the sides in a unique pattern. But it was her eyes they taught not only hers but also the rest of the spectators attention as they were jet black in your iris was blood red with a slit in them.

Karin didn't know what to make of this until she suddenly realized that her sister was standing in midair in front of the box that held the rest of the combat runs for the exam. Her sister brought the sword up in a defensive manner and then her eyes narrowed dangerously at her. She had only one thought at this time.

'Oh Shit!'

Now it was Narukos turn to blur out of existence and when she reappeared directly in front of her sister just barely blocked the sword strike with the blades on her arms. She then brought her other arm and lady gently across the back of the black blade and uttered the words, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

At this point the two sisters appeared to been engulfed by an energy wave that looked black and red that ripped apart the floor of the arena like nothing else had. When it finally subsided Karin sported many more cuts and burns all over her body was breathing hard realizing the battle indeed was harder Then the two had thought that it would be and went right back at it punching slicing at each other.

Many in the audience had to say that this seemed more like a Kage fight rather than a fight for a Chunin position. Both of them appeared to be bleeding profusely by this point and were clearly showing signs of growing tired what happened next evening scared the village leaders would come to see this match.

One of the attacks sent by Karin had damaged part of Narukos masked somewhat trivial part of her face and said her flying near one of the one of the more well built parts of the arena walls. Luckily this part of the arena had no seating in it so no one would be hurt by the coming blow. As Karin came flying down it hit her sister clearly in the chest as at the same time Narukos blade hit her as well cutting just under her rib cage on her side they hit the wall.

The entire section of the arena wall exploded outwards in a shower of debris and smoke that engulfed parts of the arena and many could be heard screaming in fear for their own lives now.

Up in the Kage Booth everyone was wide-eyed at what they had just seen so much so that it looked like they had pupils at all with sweat drops coming down the sides of their heads. Orohimaru Who was still in disguise as the Kazekage was absolutely speechless at what he had just seen. He now knew that it was Naruko who had been his old partner Sasori's hidden apprentice and that it had been her that had let out that painful and mournful cry of anguish. He is also known that The Vixen had been a major thorn in many of his best plans to try to take down the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was only after Kakashi Hatake had returned from a mission that he learned that the girl and the Vixen were one in the same. All he could hope for was is that she would be killed in the coming invasion, hopefully.

As these thoughts went through his mind he and the other two Kages then noticed that the exam proctor was currently in their booth.

Mei gave him a once over and then asked, "What the hell are you doing up here? Share newbie trying to stop them as this has gotten out of hand."

When he turned to look at them they could see that he was pale white and scared out of his mind he then said. "Are you out of your Fucking mind! I'm nowhere near your level, and you expect me to stop them. You guys aren't paying me enough for that and I want to live past today thank you very much."

The Third Hokage was one of the first to truly regain his senses and snapped his fingers to get a hold of one of his ANBU and said. "Get as many structural seals as you can and shield seals to protect the people in the stands right now."

"Do you really think they're both going to be that much of a threat Lord Hokage?"

"Not Naruko, but her sister Karin is another story altogether. She fired that attack right at Naruko not carrying that she would hit the other fighters at all the level of destruction and the arena has been contained to her opponent like her sister's attacks are. Get them in place right NOW! While we still can."

As the ANBU moved into position they caught the glimpse of Karin forcing her claws down upon Narukos sword in a clear power match to see who was the strongest who could resist the most. Naruko then said to them. "Get the seals in place right now and get the hell out of here!"

Karin then managed to overpower her sister just enough to then give her a strong spin kick that center flying into another tree and right through it into the wall. The wall proceeded to fall right on top of Naruko who had to push the rest of the wall off of her body only a small section of the mask was still upon her face as she got up and stared down her sister. Karin was starting to feel the effects of prolonged use of her ability and knew soon it would shut down completely until she was healed.

The worst part was she was still learning to control this new power and all of its abilities and urges. Her vision it also started to blur her mother had warned her that this was one of the signs she had maybe a minute left before it would shut down on her.

The more practice you had with this power the better off you would be in the long run. But there was always still such a short time with it as you use it the first couple of times. Something told her that her sister could last much longer than she could in these kinds of battles and had more experience in them then she did.

The matter what happened this fight was coming to an end. She tried to remember most of her attacks in this form that they were not coming to her all she still had was her strength and speed she hoped it would be enough to win the match. She took off in a fast running Sprint to take her sister out once and for all yelling and she did it. All her sister did was look up at the Kage booth reach her hand up and caught Karin's hand like it was nothing squeezing it and clearly breaking bones as she did so.

She turned her head as the mask began to reform upon her face with those eyes staring back at her. Her sister then said. "Sorry Karin but I can't take any more damage from you. Maybe someday you can beat me but not right now."

While holding her sister's hand she brought the sword straight down across two sisters chest sending another Tenshou attacking into her sister at point-blank range sending blood flowing straight up into the air of the arena.

Just then all of Karin's power had hit its limits and its safety switch which kept her alive and safe returned back to the blade until she was healthy enough to call upon it again. Some of the more serious wounds that she had sustained in the battle were now gone or more like bruises while others retained their dangerous nature and continue to bleed upon her. She still held the sword in her hands and took one look at her sister it was clear she had no intention of giving up despite what just happened.

"Thanks Zangetsu I can take it from here." As she said this both the mask and the battle cloak receded away back into her body and her sword as it once again became the large weapon with the hilt wrap that Karin had seen at the opening of their battle. She then resealed the sword in its special seal upon her body and got into fighting stance.

Despite being in tremendous pain Karin recklessly charged her sister swinging her sort of like it was nothing more than a twig. Naruko was able to dodge every single one of the attacks that was sent against her and finally managed to grab her sisters arm that held the sword and said to her, "That's enough Karin. You have to stop this."

"I won't stop, I can't stop. You just abandoned us one day and never came back. We went looking for you all over Fire Country. You have no idea what you did to us Naruko. Even if it kills me you're coming back to us."

Naruko then without warning through her sister over her back into part of the rubble as her sister screamed out in pain but showed no signs of stopping the match anytime soon. Naruko shot out her Chakra strings and attach them to her sister which she then proceeded to use them to send her flying into the wall so hard that she was out cold.

It took almost a minute for the Proctor to come back down to the arena floor. He picked up a stick and slowly approached Karin and poked her a few times just make sure that she was A, still alive and B, unconscious. As soon as he confirmed that she was indeed still alive and think God unconscious he declared Naruko the winner of the match. They both watched as Karin was carried off the field by the medical ninja as she needed immediate medical attention.

Naruko then pulled out a small medical kit and pulled out a single seal that she then placed directly on her neck which begin to heal some of her wounds much faster than before and replenished some of her Chakra at the same time.

Right at this point a large amount of wind and leaves began to blow in what look like a tornado. When it finally disappeared from the arena floor only to reveal Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake and his Genin student Sasuke Uchiha had finally arrived to compete in the exams.

End of C9

Here's the fight that people have been waiting for. Some of the flights from BLEACH were a heavy influence on how this chapter progressed. I also did my best in earlier chapters to set up certain events it would take place in this chapter. At the same time I also had to think about how the fight would and and how it would begin. That's where the flying thunder God Jutsu or as I might call it the FTG came in handy for this chapter and the unique battle it presented at the beginning. I also decided elements of the various public battles that appeared in the manga like Chiyo's Chakra shield that she built into that prosthetic puppet arm that she had. I simply made them into pieces of armor that Naruko could wear on her body to help protect her from attacks. Karin is easily going to make Chunin in this story but I didn't want to make the battle for her to easy. At the same time she doesn't have the necessary experience to use FTG at its full power yet. This is one of the reasons I gave Naruko Zangetsu in the story so she could counter the flying thunder god when it was used against her in the story. Karin knows the FTG and the Rasengan in this story thanks to her father's scroll library. This will be also a plot device used later in story. Now I have a question for you the readers, first off should the third Hokage even with the help of Mei still sacrifice himself to stop Orohimaru or not. In other should be what should happen to Naruko after the invasion, no matter what I'll be sending her and Jiraiya to retrieve Tsunade and bring her back to the village to be the next Hokage. My question is this, should the Council and her mother tries something to keep her in the village after they come back and should Jiraiya and Naruko have a companion to goes with them as well on the retrieval mission. And should I kill off Kabuto in the retrieval's big battle, at least some of this up to you and your suggestions may help me progress parts of the story so placed him and what you think and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 10, War Time

C10, War Time

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko had ignored the arrival of Kakashi Hatake and his student Sasuke Uchiha as she walked over to her sister. She then proceeded to pull out one of her medical seals and slapped it upon her sister's head and watched a good deal of the wounds heal immediately.

Karin was shocked by this action as she had never expected her sister to ever do anything good for her. At this time Kakashi and Sasuke walked up to the sisters and listened in on their conversation.

"Why did you heal me?"

"It was the right thing to do. And you need to be able to defend yourself for what is coming. You may not remember what happened that night but I do. And don't think that this little battle we had is my idea of fun, especially the part where we went into that part of the wall of the Stadium that's not there anymore. Just a guy with what's coming. You'll see."

As Naruko walked away she noticed the wide eyes of Kakashi and Sasuke who were standing not more than 2 feet away from them realizing that all the damage had been caused by the two young women.

Gaara had just appeared in the arena as Naruko walked up to him and then said, "Don't take him lightly Gaara. I've seen members of the Uchiha clan in action before. And remember the snake did something to him. But on the same note, kick his ass."

He gave her a smile and said, "Don't worry Vixen. I don't plan on taking him lightly and I take it he knows that Jutsu."

"I think so… With who he's Sensei is I would say he knows it and has been working on a way to get past your defenses. Don't let them."

"I doubt he will prove my existence in this flight. It's a good thing I don't look at the one tale as my mother anymore. But I know her essence protects me in this sand that I control. You'd better get up there and rest a bit. I don't want you to miss this fight."

She gave him a smile and shook her hips as she walked away and up the stairs to the fighters box to watch her old friend engage in his battle that had been long overdue. At the same time she was joined by Kakashi who walked up alongside her and then said, "You didn't have to go that overboard in your fight did you?"

"Were you here Hatake. Did you see how far she was willing to take it. So don't you tell me how far I went when you don't know what happened."

XX

Gaara had to admit it, when Naruko went all out. There was not much they could stop her in his opinion. This was probably the reason he had begun to fall in love with her. And he wouldn't have it any other way to be honest.

The Uchiha was trying to stare him down as a form of intimidation that had absolutely no effect on him at all. Especially after making both Naruko and his sister mad that one time. Compared to them Sasuke was nothing.

The Proctor stood between them giving them the once over before speaking so that everyone in the arena could hear them. "May the next match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert begin!"

The Proctor then jumped back out of the way as Gaara's sand shot out at Sasuke who just barely dodged the attack. He was surprised to see that the very ground he stood upon became the Sand Ninjas weapon as it continued to try to cut him down and crush him.

Sasuke had to rely more heavily on the speed techniques he had learned from his Sensei to stay out of Gaaras reach. This was quickly becoming much harder then he thought it would be. Even with his Sharingan active he could not stay ahead or predict all of the Sands movement as it tried to kill him more and more.

Gaara stayed right where he was at the beginning of the match awaiting the Uchihas next move. So far he had not given him a reason to go all-out. As he thought about it was beginning to become a rather boring match until the Uchiha managed to get up on the wall rather high and performed several hand signs.

'So now you're taking this seriously. It's about time.' Gaara then got into a rather loose fighting style as the sand became more dangerous looking. It almost seemed to be alive and awaiting its prey to strike.

Sasuke then took off like a bullet shot from a gun, his heading was straight for Gaara's chest. He managed to dodge several of the sand tentacles that attempt to grab him or crush them in their grip. And cut right through several others. The once he cut through slowed him down dramatically as he remained on course for his target.

Gaara Then proceeded to make a staff out of the earth around him it was as hard as stone. He twirled it around a few times to get used to its weight and length as he prepared for his opponent's arrival.

Sasuke Then screamed out his attacks name. "CHIDEORI!" As he tried to ram it home into Gaaras just for good measure. But the attack was stopped by a sudden appearance of the wall of earth that jumped out of the ground and stood before him like an impenetrable wall. He managed to cut through most of it but was stopped and pulled his arm out with no damage the wall soon collapsed with Gaara charging head-on.

He could now see why the Vixen was so interested in this ninja as he was truly strong. Sasuke then managed to pull a sword out. They then began to trade blows back and forth in a show of their skills as binges for all to see. Every once in a while one of the tentacles of sand would attempt to attack Sasuke forcing him to go on the defensive more and more. And maybe options of attacking his opponent fewer and fewer.

No matter how good Sasuke had become in the month he was still in some regards no match for Gaara. As one of the tentacles managed to catch him and pulled him into the air as more shot up and engulfed him. The only thing he heard Gaara say was, "Sand Coffin."

With a smile upon his face as he said it.

XX

Orochimaru Had lit the match go on long a enough. He gave the signal and his bodyguards jumped into action not realizing the set of events it set in motion.

As the explosion rocked the Kage box, feathers then seemed to be falling from the sky indicating the use of a Genjutsu upon the Stadium. Hundreds of Sound ninjas invaded the area and began their attacks upon the Warriors of the Leaf.

The Third Hokage was in the grasp of his fallen student who was still disguised as the Kazekage who then peeled away both the veil and the skin that had covered his face and threw it to the ground for all to see.

Mei and her bodyguards were already in position to help the old man but found they had nothing to do as the Snake Sannin found himself flying forward and away from his former teacher.

The Hokage was helped to his feet by the mysterious Savior was revealed to be none other than the first member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist himself Auron.

The Hokage gave him a smile and a nod as he peeled away his robes to reveal his battle armor that indicated he had been ready for this invasion the whole time.

The Hokage and Mizukage walked alongside Auron to face down the treacherous Sannin who had not been expecting this kind of engagement. But luckily for him he always had something up his sleeve.

XX

Sand ninjas quickly uncovered themselves and began to attack the Sound ninjas instead of the Leaf ninjas as that had been the original strategy. The Sound ninjas were totally taken aback by these events that were now occurring.

Gaara watched as his brother and sister jumped alongside him to act as his protection just in case there were far too many Sound ninjas that would engage them. He still held Sasuke in his sand looking for a place to drop him. Ultimately he saw the Proctor and toss Sasuke over to him and began to attack his opponents.

Sasuke Instantly got up and began to look around the arena in shock. He can hardly believe that someone would dare attack his home. He even saw his mother taking down opponents like they were nothing to her.

The Proctor had to finally get Sasukes attention to give him his orders, "It looks like the exams are over. Our village is under attack by the Sound Village. Get to your Jounin Sensei immediately for your assignment and defend your home."

Sasuke didn't need any more encouragement and take off to find Kakashi and his teammates and repel this invasion.

Before he could make it even two steps he was surrounded by a group of high level Sound Ninjas who had been given a very special mission by their leader to capture Sasuke alive and unharmed.

But before they could even make a move against him they were cut down by none other than the Vixen herself. The next group of Sound ninjas that saw her remembered their masters orders regarding her which were kill her.

As they charged her she shot out her Chakra strings that wrapped around each one of their necks. Without warning she pulled back her hand hard in channeled her wind element into the strings that then proceeded to cut their heads clean off their bodies.

She then sent them at another group of enemy ninjas received a similar treatment and were cut to pieces in her wake. Right at this moment Elder Chiyo of the Sand Village walked up alongside her. "You've had some free time I see. Never would have thought to use wind Chakra like that. But it is very effective I see. Do you want to go all out and show me just how good you are with those puppets you've made.?"

Naruko gave her surrogate grandmother a smile and said, "Do you think you can keep up with this young prankster."

"I think I can young one. Show me what you got." Right at this moment both Haku and Chojuru took up defensive positions to protect their friends who were about to show what a true puppet ninja could do in combat.

They both released a set of puppets from their seals and began to attack their opponents ferociously. Chiyo had unleashed two puppets that looked like her son and daughter-in-law that then began to kill sound ninjas like it was nothing.

Naruko unleashed 3 puppets that were as different as one could be, the first one had been seen in her fight with Neji that wielded her sword called Masamune. The puppet looked totally human even to the point of its facial expressions that were cruel and menacing to its enemies. The look was further accentuated by the light wind blowing through this part of the arena that blew its hair lightly as well as the fire that engulfed part of the arena's wall directly behind him. One of the Sound ninjas would live to tell his tale of what he'd seen that day and would forever remember the puppets name of Sepheroth, the nightmare.

(A/N: The song One Winged Angel from FF7 Advent Children starts to play in the background.)

Sepheroth began to cut down entire teams of enemy ninjas with just one swing of his sword.

The next puppet that sent fear up their spines was one that looks like a metal skeleton with red glowing eyes and moved like a man. One of the Sound ninjas was foolish enough to try to stop this puppet who unlike most puppets which were made of wood, this one was made from a strong and durable high grade metal that was stronger than steel. The metal nightmare shoved its fist right through his chest and out the other side holding the man's heart as he crushed it in its metal hand in through the body away like it was nothing. It then proceeded to pick up a piece of debris that no normal man could even attempt to lift and used it like a baseball bat and sent an enemy flying right into wall. It then walked up and impaled the enemy ninja on this piece of debris without even a moment's thought.

The last puppet was none other than her newest creation the Grim Reaper was by far the largest and most dangerous puppet to date. It moved through the ranks of enemies cutting them down one after another. One of its hands shot out and grabbed the face of unsuspecting ninja. What happened next made many Sound ninjas retreat rather than face it head on. The Reaper pulled its hand back and what looked like the man's soul out of his body into a small stone embedded in its hand. It then moved like lightning cutting them down and release his soul and grabbed another to repeat the process.

XX

Orochimaru had been fighting his former teacher and the Kage Mei for some time now with no headway whatsoever. Any attempt to flee had also been prevented by the strange swordsmen who appeared crippled and unable to fight but yet had a level of fear about him and cannot seem to go away.

Finally the Snake Sannin had had enough and ordered bodyguards to set up the barrier to prevent anyone from stopping him and killing his old sensei once and for all and he knew how to do it.

All three of his opponents were surprised to see the barrier go up, but they were soon more surprised when they saw three coffins rise out of the ground each with a number upon it.

Sarutobi instantly recognize the Jutsu and called out to his allies, "It's the Imperial world resurrection Jutsu! No matter what you do stop the fourth coffin from rising or we've already lost this battle."

Both Mei and Sarutobi shot out there best Jutsus to hit the coffin dead on and stopped it from rising but they were too late to stop the other two.

Within seconds the lids fell down revealing the first and second Hokages of the Hidden Leaf Village standing before them ready for combat.

End of C10

Well here is chapter 10. And I hope to hear ideas from you guys about what should happen in this story. I also want to hear about any ideas about who you think the Sound spy is related and Mist and Naruko are. As well as any ideas on what should happen to Orochimaru and is 2 spies next chapter. Until then please read and review and enjoy.


	12. Chapter 11, Kage War

C11, Kage War

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Mei Was not a happy camper right now, she knew a little bit about the Imperial world resurrection Jutsu like how hard it was to kill them or to just seal them up. Yep this was going to be one hell of a fight.

The first two Hokage's of the Hidden Leaf Village walk out of there coffins and begin to look around the area they were summoned to. They both noticed the huge purple barrier that prevented the ANBU from getting in to help them out against the vile Snake and his desire for revenge.

They looked over at Sarutobi and realized just how much time had passed since they had died. The first couldn't help but poke fun at his old student, "Sarutobi you've grown so old you little monkey. I take it the pale ass one behind us is responsible for bringing us here to fight you?"

"I'm afraid so, and you'd be old to if you lived this long. I promise you will be freed from this Jutsu." He said to his old teachers.

Auron Nodded to them and moved his arm that was inside his coat free and took the sword off his back and took up a new battle stands.

They watched as Orochimaru walked up behind them and shoved two kunai into the back of their skulls which took away almost all of their free will.

The first Hokage quickly went through a series of hand seals and slammed his hands into the roof of the arena that had survived the earlier battles. As soon as he did this a huge forest filled with many trees began to grow inside the purple barrier making it a little bit more difficult to see what was going on inside.

Mei then had an idea how to take care of the two resurrected Kages. It was just going to be very difficult to pull off, but if she could she might also be able to take out the Snake Sannin as well.

Mei then caught out of the corner of her eye team Mist as well as their Sensei Zabuza engaged in heavy combat and realize they were about to have one of their enthusiastic walks through the village killing the bad guys as they met them.

She then realized that her lava release might be able to hold the First and Second Hokages until they could be released from this Jutsu. She also realized that her second release could also slow the two Hokages down and possibly kill Orochimaru or injure him critically for life.

Sarutobi had one way to end this but at the cost dearly doing it, he then caught the look on Mei's face and realized that she might have a plan that could work. He had already summoned his ally the Monkey King who had turned into a powerful diamond staff to combat his fallen student.

He then said to his allies, "We either have to seal their souls away or kill my fallen student. Killing them will only slow them down for a time as they will regenerate. There's a reason it's forbidden as you have to sacrifice a living person to make it work. It does have a few weaknesses like if the soul can find peace and go back to rest it will break the Jutsu. The other one is that if the caster is killed the reanimated souls only be upon this earth for a short time."

The Second Hokage smiled at his former student and then said, "Good work little monkey, the other is that we can still warn you about what we are going to do, while we do not have control of our bodies. And I believe he's about to make us attack you."

The Snake Sannin gave them a twisted smile and then said, "How right you are, it's a shame you three will not live past this day and that these two will know they had hand in destroying their own home village that they helped create. Oh and just so you know Sensei I've given very special orders to my man to kill that little bitch Naruko. I seriously doubt she'll live through this battle."

It was only then that he caught the smile on both his sensei's face as well as the Mizukages and realized that they knew something he did not.

"Your pathetic ninja kill her, please! The Vixen and her team are currently wiping out your man as we speak and if you don't believe me just look to your right into the arena for yourself." Mei said to him.

The Snake Sannin glanced over and saw that his plans had been ruined as the Sand Ninjas were also fighting his men and killing them. Then he caught sight of team Mist just walking through the arena towards one of his exits while cutting his men down one after another.

"What the hell! This is a war and their acting like it's nothing to them, hell it looks like they're just having a walk." Orochimaru said out loud for all to hear.

The first Hokage gave his own opinion on what it looked like to him, "It looks like a enthusiastic walk to me."

Mei decided to put her own two cents in, "A very enthusiastic walk to be more precise. You'll be lucky if you have a village left after they get done with your man you pale bastard."

Orochimaru was now the angriest he had ever been in his life and decided to finish them off so he then kill Naruko once and for all before she finished him off. "Kill them Now!" After he said this the two resurrected Kages charged headlong into the battle.

Auron was able to block the First Hokage's initial attack and countered with one of his own cutting the undead Kage in two. Unfortunately it didn't last very long as his body regenerated right front of Auron. "This is going to be a little harder than I thought, but not impossible."

The First Hokage was able to reengage Auron faster than the swordsman had expected. But he was still able to block the attack once again, the two then began to fight each other with such ferocity that at times they were nothing more than blurs to the ANBU waiting to assist their leader in their times of need.

Mei was waiting for her chance to take down the two undead Kages and then the Snake. Sarutobi was busy fighting his second teacher and Kage and was thankful that the man did not have his legendary sword with him during this battle. The battle was already intense enough for him as he knew that his old teacher was not holding back at all and was thankful that he did not have to take on the First Hokage as well.

Unfortunately for him his own fallen student had chosen this exact moment to go in for the kill and wasted no time in doing it. Orochimaru brought his sword sometimes known as the grass cutter up over his head and then down to try to cut his old sensei in two. The sword however was easily blocked by his old sensei's staff and then had to dodge an attack from the undead Kage.

But before the Snake could deliver his killer blow he found it blocked by a face he did not expect to defy him. It was none other than one of his personal bodyguards Tayuya who had left a massive breach in the barrier that kept the ANBU from assisting them in this battle. The rage upon his face as he stared down at her was terrifying but she still held her ground protecting the old man as Naruko had called him.

Orochimaru had been unaware that Tayuya had been a spy for The Vixen and the Hidden Mist Village as they had had sought his death. Tayuya had been lucky to be saved from the snakes influence and also had part of the seal on the back of her neck that allowed him to control her destroyed as well as the soul fragment that once been there.

Mei then took her chance and unleashed her lava release upon the first Hokage who could not move fast enough to avoid the attack things to Auron who had kept him in place and managed to jump out of the way of the attack just in the nick of time. Thinks to the imperial world resurrection Jutsu he continued to regenerate as the lava cooled and hardened. While his body attempted to break free from the volcanic rock he wore a smile upon his face at the achievement of being able to stop him in such a way and hoped the same could be done for his brother.

Mei Quickly ran forward as Auron helped her jump high into the air and directly over the second Hokage and unleashed her bloodline down upon him in trapping him in the cooling rock. At this point all four of them engage the Snake Sannin trying to finish him off once and for all.

As the battle continued three of his opponents jumped back as the Mizukage unleashed her second bloodline against the Snake. Before Orochimaru could retreat or counter her attack it hit him dead on and began to consume both of his arms as well as part of his right leg. The damage to his arms was so extensive that he could not heal them with his abilities or Jutsu. His leg was not as bad but it hurt like hell and he knew that battle was over and from the looks of things so was his war against the Hidden Leaf.

"Lord Orochimaru!" One of his still loyal bodyguards said as he appeared by his master's side with the other two members of the Sound Four ready to fight to the death.

But Orochimaru knew to fight them was suicide that it was time to leave the village, he also knew that he's going to need the aid of his old teammate if he was going to get this body working again. It was time to cut his losses and make a run for it, "The invasion is over we must retreat. This isn't over Tayuya you will pay for betraying me. Mark my words."

"Don't bet on it you pedophile. You took everything from me. This is just payback and I hope The Vixen will kill you soon." She said to him.

XX

Naruko had already sealed up her puppets and unleashed upon her enemies two very special swords that were similar to the second Hokage's legendary sword, the only difference was that the swords were made out of pure energy can cut through almost anything in their way.

Right now the Sound ninjas were learning this the hard way as she cut them down one after another. Of course her sensei Zabuza was enjoying himself immensely. He then turned around to them and said, "Come on you guys this is awesome. Let's see who can get the highest body count, come on it will be fun."

Chojuru then noticed his two female teammates look at each other and then heard Haku finally say out loud, "Fine, the girls will kill some of the rotten sound bastards. Can't be that much fun."

The two of them then proceeded to kill some of the ninjas and there attitudes seem to change to one of pleasure this sent a level of fear up Chojuru's spine and made him cover his family jewels. He then heard them both say at the same time, "Oh, Fuck the Hell yes."

(A/N: the song feel so numb by Rob zombie starts playing.)

The two girls shot off like bats out of hell killing just about any enemy ninja that got in their way as they went. The level of blood that flew up into the air from their combined assault was nothing to laugh about as the body parts hit the ground one after another, the girls even proceeded to cut in enemy ninja each in two from the groin to the top of their heads.

After they were finished almost all the men had their hands over their crotches and were praying to God, Chojuru on the other hand just had to say what he thought.

"Sweet Black Fucking Sabbath. I'm so glad there on our side… Who the hell are they." They all looked over to see two men and a group of high level Sound Ninjas walking up to them.

Naruko notice the group and immediately recognize the two leaders, "Well look at this, I thought it smelled of hypocrisy around here. If it's not the Snakes Fuck buddy Kabuto and look it's the Catholic priest want to be Mizuki and look at this no little Timmy glued to your crotches. Progress."

Mizuki was pissed beyond belief and decided to see if he could make her mad, "Oh and look what we have here, a pathetic little bitch who doesn't have a family anymore. We are so going to enjoy killing."

Chojuru tried to get her attention only for her to go, "Yeah, yeah give me a minute. So do you really think you can take us all on right now and survive. Because I'm going to cut your asses down."

But before anyone could do anything several Sound ninjas came running through screaming out things like.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

One of the men stopped right in front of Kabuto and Mizuki. "Lord Orochimaru has ordered an immediate retreat. The Kages are on their way here now we have to move."

The two men had rather hateful looks on their faces but did as they were told and fled from the scene. It was only at this point that they realized the war had been won.

End of C11

Well here's chapter 11, and pretty soon I'll be starting the Tsunade arc of the story and hope to hear some ideas from you guys. Also how many people caught my hints that there was a spy in Orochimaru's ranks. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and please read and review have fun.


	13. Chapter 12, New Mission

C12, A New Mission

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko stood next to her teammate and friends inside the third Hokage's office and received their promotion to the rank of Chunin. The members who were present included Naruko herself her teammate Chojuru, Kurotsuchi from the Hidden Stone Village as well as Gaara and his sister Temari from the Sand Village and Shikamaru were all present.

The only one who wouldn't present was Naruko's sister Karin who is still in the hospital at this time and wasn't expected to get out for at least a another week but had been promoted as well.

Haku and Zabuza as well as Auron set off to the side and watched the ceremony with pride, Mei herself stood alongside the Hokage and watched with a smile on her face.

Jiraiya and Chiyo also stood to the side of the room waiting as the Hokage had told them to do so he could have a talk with them and a certain young lady in the room.

As they cleared out of the room Jiraiya motioned for team Mist to stay behind, Naruko just knew this is not going to be good at all. The team walked up and stood before both the Hokage and Mizukage as the old man spoke to them, "First I would like to say congratulations on your promotion to Chunin you two. And that I have a very special mission for you Naruko."

Naruko was a bit confused by this and decided to ask, "What kind of mission old man?"

Ao was surprised to hear her talk to someone like this, especially a Kage. But when the old Hokage just smiled and laughed at her attitude he was left a bit confused.

"Naruko it has come to my attention that I can no longer perform the duties of his office to the best of my ability anymore, the fight with my former student was just another remind of how far things have gone and how close I came to dying in that battle. And I would have had it not been for Mei and Sir Auron here. I can probably only do this for another year before the council will get involved and start looking for a new Hokage. And there's no telling who they will pick, Danzo has his own responsibilities for him for not being able to be named the next in line. And we are both quite old as well, however my other student Tsunade is experienced enough to take over for me and it runs in her blood. Plus there's the fact that she's one of your God parents Naruko, I think that both you and Jiraiya might be able to convince her to return to the village and be the next Hokage. This will probably be one of my last missions for you as a leader of this village. Do you accept?"

She gave the old man a smile and then said, "Of course old man, me and the old pervert here will see to it. When do we leave?"

"Right now if you please, get this done as soon as possible and without delay, I would also recommend you take your team with you on this one as my former student may seek her out to get his body repaired. The other requirement Of this mission if you should run into him is simply this, kill on-site. Naruko do everything you can to finish them off this time if you can. But remember your primary objective is to bring her back to this village alive, even if you have to let him go to do it." She nodded to him a yes knowing how important this mission really was.

XX

Chojuru saw the look on his two female teammates face and knew this was good to be one of those missions. He watched them pack their belongings and equipment for this mission knowing how dangerous it was going to be as well is important.

"Are you two sure you can handle this alone, I mean I've heard all the stories about the old pervert who's going with you. You sure he's not like you know sneak a peek at you guys?" He asked them.

Naruko was the first to respond and said, "Don't worry about us Chojuru, now if Mei was going then we have reasons to be worried. One of the closest things he has to a daughter and as for Haku he'll be the perfect gentleman around us. Beside a group of three is easier to move then a group of four or five. And knowing Lady Tsunade we have to move fast. Plus I want you to get Tayuya and her friend back to the village as soon as possible."

He nodded to her and got ready for the trip back to the village with his leader and sensei as well as the new additions in the villages living legend Auron accompanying them.

The two girls wasted no time getting out of the water country embassy knowing that they were going to be quite busy for the time being.

XX

Jiraiya started by the front of the gate watching the activity of the Leaf, Sand and a few Mist Nin were busy with the reconstruction of the damaged sections of the village from the invasion. He had to admit that the damage could have been much worse had not been for the Sound spy who delivered the necessary information to them.

He moved his head to the right and smiled seeing the face of his goddaughter as well as her close friend walking up to the gate in fall combat gear. Naruko herself was once again wearing her battle cloak and straw hat that had once been her old sensei Sasori's.

Naruko walked up to him and said, "So do you know where we are going to start looking for her."

"I have a contact in a nearby town that might be able to help us find her, so if you guys are ready will be leaving right now." He said to them.

The both nodded to him and walked out of the gate together knowing that time was of the essence.

XX

Two men in long black cloaks with red clouds upon them straw hats and walked inside the hidden leaf villages Northgate far away from the activity in the village to avoid detection and complete the mission which was to capture the host of the nine tailed Fox. The mission had originally been assigned to more senior members of the organization who were at this time assigned a different task to complete.

Both of them were wanted criminals by their respective villages of the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand Villages, the one from the Hidden Leaf was none other than one of the two missing Uchiha who were wanted murder in the massacre. What few knew is that he was one of the people responsible for the killing that happened that day. His name was Jaden Uchiha and before the massacre he had killed his best friend to gain the next level of his bloodline.

The other one was from the Hidden Sand Village and had stolen Sasori's research on many things including some of his prototype puppets. He was still unaware that Sasori had an apprentice that new all about him and what he had done, including the young puppet students that both Naruko And Chiyo had been trained the day he fled in which had cost these young boys and girls to lose their lives at his hands. He was still unaware that two of the most powerful puppet masters wanted him dead for his crimes. His name was Gin of the black sand.

The two of them have had no luck in finding their target so far, and stopped by a small shop to eat and listen in on what others were saying about their target with the hope of locating her. As it turned out the meal is almost over with no usable information thus far until a man walked up to a table and sat with one of his friends and then began to talk to him, "You should have seen it man, master Jiraiya just left with two smoking hot young girls on some mission from the Hokage."

"Wait, was one of these girls wearing a long black battle cloak with a Fox on the back?" he asked his friend who just nodded to him.

"You better not let master Jiraiya hear you say that, because that was probably Naruko Uzumaki you saw. And in case you're forgetting that was the woman who caused all of that damage in the arena during the Chunin Exams."

Jaden gave a smile to his partner and finished their meal and left the village as soon as possible.

XX

Jiraiya had left the two young girls alone in their hotel room so he could make his way to meet with his contact about the whereabouts of his lost teammate who now needed to be retrieved.

Naruko had just walked out of the room's bathroom putting her hair back into its long ponytail behind her head and had put her new armor suit back on and was now quietly reading one of her books as Haku laid back in her bed doing the same.

At about this time they both heard a knock at the door and then proceeded to do rock paper scissors to decide who would answer the door, of course it was Naruko's turn to lose which should have made them think the only time her luck ever ran out was when something bad happened.

Naruko opened the door expecting to see Jiraiya standing there with information from his contact but instead saw none other than two of Akatsuki's newest members who were high on her shit list. The look of fury on her face was more than enough to make Jaden activate the next level of his Sharingan to entrap her in the ultimate Genjutsu that only a superior Uchiha could do to her with it.

He had a smile upon his face as he knew there would be no way for her to get out of this until he noticed the almost devil like smile upon her face. The only thought that occurred to him was this, 'What the?'

Without warning the world he now stood in was completely different from what it was supposed to be, he found himself standing on the side of a cliff overlooking another section and beautiful ocean with what looked like memorial stone for a grave often the distance on the lower cliff. It was only at this point that he heard a noise and turned his head to see three people standing there, Naruko was standing there looking smug as could be along with this strange tall man with black glasses and a flowing kind of suit, the next one to truly surprised him was none other than the demon fox herself sitting on a rock with her nine flowing tails directly behind her. "So let me guess Demon you think that you and those two can take me down in my world, you don't know me that well."

"It's not me or them you have to fight asshole, it's her!" At this point he started to hear a dark and menacing laugh directly behind him and turned his head to see an almost mirror image of Naruko, the big difference about this one was that it was almost entirely bone white with red slit eyes with the rest of them being as black as night. The smile she gave off was like looking into the face of death himself.

The Hollow then spoke, "You're no Itachi Jaden. It's clear from the look of things that your strong yes but not that strong, I've seen Itachi able to control part of this world and give me a real workout. Now tell me why you were sent to do this instead of him."

Without warning the hollow seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of him bringing its massive white sword down upon his head only for Jaden to block it with one of his own. He realized it wasn't even trying to kill him right now. It was clear that it wanted to hurt him badly. He also glanced over and noticed that the other three had not moved at all and appeared to be eating popcorn while watching the show that was him and the Hollow.

XX

Gin was still trying to figure out what was going on with his partner as he and their target continue to stare into each other's eyes with an intensity that he had never seen before. It was now only at that point that he noticed the other girl in the room who had just thrown several ice needles at his head, Hughes able to jump back into another part of the hallway to avoid them only to see small ice like swords coming at him and cutting part of his cloak open.

Haku set herself into a heavy defensive stance and charged her new enemy as he unsealed one of his puppets that he called Hammer. Hammer proceeded to punch the walls creating massive holes of damage in them as it went on the attack trying to kill her, Gin couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time trying to stop this young girl. If only he knew that she'd been trained for these kinds of battles.

End of C12

I decided to create a few OC's members of the Akatsuki for this story as well as give them a bit of a back story with Naruko and her teammates. These two will also prove to be a bigger pain and threat in the future against them, I also want to hear some ideas for new original characters both good and evil. I also want to hear what you guys think Naruko and her Inner Hollow should do to Jaden for invading her personal space as well as should the Fox get involved as well. And what do you think Haku should do in her fight with Gin, by the way I intend to have Naruko and Gin are going to have one hell of a the puppet fight later in the series but should we see a preview of it now after her hollow gets done with the other guy. And to answer a question I do intend to do a flashback to when she got the sword and teamed her hollow. So until then please read and review.


	14. Chapter 13

C13,

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

(A/N: I've decided to start a new version of the story that I've already published called The Vixen NV, new version won't be updated as often as I would like but it will have quite a bit of work going into it, I've also decided to make her a bit older in this new story. Many of the elements of the oldest story will remain the same and the new one, I'm also giving permission to anyone who wants to adapt the story to do so please PM me or e-mail me if you will adapt the story and make it your own and don't forget to read the new version and I hoped he would you guys have in the reviews as well, plus I'm also publishing what I did the last chapter of the story directly below and hope you enjoy what's there, I also realize that I just made her too powerful at such a young age and in some cases trying to get the chapters out as soon as I could. The new version will take some time but I hope you all like it please read and review.

XX

Jaden just barely dodged another attack from the Hollow inside Naruko's mind. He had no idea how to stop this thing at all and it was frustrating to say the least.

He then fired off another Fire Justu at the Hollow who then proceeded to block it with just one of her hands he didn't realize this battle would be happening like this. He was totally unprepared for this kind of battle eventuality that her inner hollow would be more powerful than his technique.

The Hollow was easily grinning like a madman or in this case a mad woman and was easily overpowering him he had no idea something this powerful could exist inside of someone's mind and also was wondering how the hell was she had gained control of this thing in the first place. The hollow then turned to him and gave him a look of amusement and said, "You seem to think I'm just another part of her and let me give you a hint I'm going to enjoy killing you even more."

Jaden had by this point had enough of this and wanted out he couldn't imagine going up against someone like this again not until he had prepared himself fully for this kind of fight, "How in the bloodsoaked partisan hell did you do that you crazy bitch."

"Fuck you that's how." The Hollow said.

"Ok I've had an enough of this Shit you crazy bitch, to hell with you." He said as he vanished.

The hollow just couldn't help herself as she said, "Eat me don't forget to write you bastard."

Naruko couldn't help but laugh at her hollows sense of humor and then said, "All right I'll see you all later."

XX

Gin was not a happy man at all and he know why, he thought that taking on the girl Haku who was The Vixen's teammate and partner on this mission. The fact that Jaden was still standing where he was having trouble more than a minute was a bit disconcerting.

Just then Jaden began running away from their target like his life depended on it, just then she unsealed a single puppet it looks like a martial arts fighter then charge them head on and managed to engage Gin's own puppet that was destroyed in the process and brought up its arms to shoot high velocity combat needles that were poisoned at their adversaries only for them to dodge them and break into another room and jump out its window knowing this was not the kind of battle they could win at this time.


End file.
